I'm Not A Nerd
by mollie3
Summary: She didn't know that by breaking into the base for a surprise visit to her big brother would land her a job...
1. section 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

**Authors note:** this is only a trial chapter, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with it or not. There is also the little problem of figuring out who to pair little Persephone with; so if anyone has an idea please let me know ^_^ I have cookies! I will still continue with the other story as it would be pretty mean to leave it hanging.

**Character description: **

**Persephone **= bringer of destruction. Was adopted by Duke's parents when she was 12 and so she grew up with both Duke and Ripcord as their little sister. She can teach stubborn to a mule and Duke swears that she did once to the mule on their uncle's farm. Persephone has some serious issues when it comes to trusting people since she had been passed around from foster home to foster home. She is originally from Nottingham and grew up there until her parents moved to America when she was 10. Her parents both died in a car crash and since she had no family that was willing to come get her she was placed into the foster system. Became a horticulturist by trade but on the side she is a hacker for hire.

**Eyes** – Dark green

**Hair **– natural color is platinum blond – dyed sections of pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange and red run in random spots. Length is to the middle of her back.

**Height** – 5'3" – sorry to make her short, but I feel for us short people ^_^ especially when you have three blond friends who are at least 6'.

* * *

Try out chapter

I am not a nerd!

* * *

"Ow! Hey, let me go you over-sized oaf! It's not my fault your security system sucks!" Duke would recognize that voice anywhere. How his little sister got through the defence system he would never knew; but then she was a nerd after all. The training session now interrupted; Duke stood with Ripcord as they waited for the appearance of the multicoloured hacker.

"I thought she told you she was working on some garden in Hawaii." Rip was both excited and worried about the situation. He was excited because he would get to see his little nerd; the worry came from the fact that he didn't know what the General was going to do with her. He knew that Duke wouldn't let her be imprisoned or anything but her mouth did sometimes get the better of her.

"I know; but right now I would like to know how she located the base and to top it all off got into the base." Duke had a small smile on his face as once again his sister proved to be more than a handful for strange people. Breaker was going to be pretty upset when he found out some 21 year old girl broke into his precious baby like it was nothing.

"Duke! Rip!" Persephone shouted as she spotted the two in the large crowd that had now gathered to see what was going on. "A little help would be nice if it's not too much trouble!!" she shouted as her British accent came out in her voice. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any help from the two she took things into her own hands....or should I say feet. Coming to a standstill she forced the two security officers to stop; once that was done she stomped on their feet with her steel plated boots causing them to crumple to the ground. *Can't be too careful* "You idiots should be wearing steel toed boots, then this wouldn't have happened." Sticking her tongue out at them she made a dash over to her brother.

"Persephone do you know how much trouble you going to be in?! And what are you doing here?" Duke wasted no time in dealing with his sister.

"I thought that I would come and visit you; I was getting a little bored at work."

"Hey! You told us that you were in Hawaii, you lied!" Rip whined.

"Yeah, you bought it." Persephone laughed at the mock hurt look on Ripcord face as he tried to pull the puppy eye look on her. "Sorry Rip; you know that that doesn't work on me."

"It was worth a try." Rip grumbled at the 5'3" girl. "Uh oh, Sepho, I think your friends are looking for you again." Persephone turned her head and saw that they were indeed looking for her; and wouldn't you know, they spotted her. Marching towards her with a little limp; Persephone quickly looked around for some sort of weapon. Her brother was a little useless at the moment and she didn't want him to get into trouble. Finally she spotted her weapon of choice; it looked advanced and high ranking. Wasting no time she made a dash for it and placed herself behind 'it'.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Duke was almost insulted that she would go and hide behind someone else; did she really think that he would let her be taken.

"Well; he's bigger, stronger, quieter; aaannnd he has sharp pointy things. So big brother when it comes down to it; your fists aren't much of a weapon compared to him." By this time Rip was laughing at the sight before him and the security officers were hesitant in approaching the silent ninja since he had yet to move from his position.

"Just what in God's name is going on here?" Everyone but Snake Eyes turned to face the General in a salute. It was a little hard to move when there was something latched onto you back; and Persephone was busy trying to figure out who posed the greater danger, the General or the security men.

"Sir, this woman hacked through the security system and broke into the Pit." Ok so the security officers weren't such a big threat after all. Giving a gentle tug on Snakes side she let him turn around to face his General with her still latched onto his back.

"What?! Someone hacked my system?! How...." the poor Tennessee man was almost in tears over the fact that someone could break so easily into his baby.

"Oh I didn't hurt your little baby! She and I just had a little chat and after a couple hours of deliberation she felt that it was better to let me in." Persephone poked her head around her personal 'weapon' to let the man know that nothing was broken.


	2. section 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

I'm Not A Nerd

Section 2

* * *

"And just who are you?" the General didn't wait for Breaker to continue the little side conversation he was having with the intruder.

"My....."

"Her name is Persephone; she is my younger sister who just happens to be an overly talented hacker." Duke interrupted her; he knew that she would more than likely give some sort of snide remark to the General.

"A hacker huh." Hawk was intrigued.

"Yea, our little nerd here can break into any system that's thrown at her." Rip chuckled as he came to stand by Persephone and her 'weapon'; well as close as he felt comfortable with.

"And she felt the need to break into the base because?"

"She was only coming for an unannounced visit sir. Persephone doesn't make it a habit to break into places she shouldn't be.....right Seph?" the last portion of Duke's reply was almost growled at his little sister. He wanted to get the message across that what she did was very bad.

Cowering a little into her 'weapon's' back; Persephone answered her brother. "I only wanted to surprise you; I even brought you and Rip's belated birthday presents......" the stubbornness suddenly reared its ugly head. "Besides, if this was such a secret base then how come I was able to get in so easily!?"

"Seph, I don't think that's such a good question to be asking right now." Ripcord muttered to his nerd.

"And if you call me a nerd again Rip, I will hurt you so bad that you'll be eating though a straw!" At this comment the poor pilot backed off a little; and Persephone could almost swear she felt the dark ninja shudder with laughter.

Duke was about to try and save his sister's ass again when the General stopped him. "That is an excellent question Persephone; since you seem so good at breaking into systems, perhaps you would care to help improve our system."

Everyone in the area was shocked by Hawks suggestion; their General didn't usually ask for help from a strange person let alone offer them a job at the base. His blue gray eyes had a little twinkle as he watched the hacker absorb the request. She seemed to be thinking it over quite hard; as she even waved Duke off when he tried to talk to her.

"So.....what is it going to be?"

Moving to stand beside her 'weapon'; Persephone gave her answer. "I do enjoy a challenge."

* * *

_Sorry for how short this chapter is, but midterms have dominated my life....ROLF!!! Still tweaking Persephone a bit as well as the story since I have absolutely no clue as to where it will be going ^_^_

_Reviews are always welcome as well as ideas....Cheers_


	3. section 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 3

* * *

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

Ripcord and Scarlett sat and watched the two computer technicians yell at each other over the table in the common room. "Can to!"

"Scarlett, what are they fighting about?" the pilot was too afraid to break up the little argument; plus it was providing some form of entertainment for the others.

"I'm not quite sure; they have been at it since I got here and that was five minutes ago."

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Do you think we should break it up?" Heavy Duty didn't know if he could take it anymore. The British man was trying hard not to laugh as two completely accents filled the air.

"And how do you propose going about that?" Rip was not quite ready to get between the two 'nerds'; he feared losing a limb.

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can....."

"OK! That is enough! Persephone, Breaker; people are trying to eat here!" Duke finally felt the need to break up the battle of 'Can not' vs 'Can to'. The yelling had gotten so loud that he couldn't even read the morning paper. Duke had also noticed that the pair had even managed to bring Snake Eyes out of a deep meditation and now stood with his arms crossed watching.

"But we aren't done arguing!" Persephone shot back as she continued to munch on her blueberry bagel. *Mmmmmmmm....cream cheese goodness.*

"Do you even know what you are fighting over?"

"Yes, Persephone and I are having a discussion as to who's character can kick who's butt." Breaker answered since Persephone was too busy chewing.

"Ok.....do I dare ask what characters?" Ripcord was a little curious now.

"I told breaker that my Rogue Dark Elf could kick his pathetic Orc Warrior's ass." Persephone smirked at the other hacker who was now glaring at her.

"What the hell is a Dark Elf?" the poor weapon specialist was lost now.

"Heavy Duty, it's best that you don't ask for all of our sakes actually." Duke glanced up from his paper.

"It's a game that our little nerd plays." The pilot found himself jerked down to the level of the short hacker as she glared daggers at the man.

"I thought I told you not to call me a nerd!" Persephone screeched. She had been on the base for almost two weeks now and found herself fitting in despite the fact that she had her trust issues to deal with. The majority of her time had been spent with the computer specialist as they went through the security system; making improvements when needed. This was the first day that she had seen the rest of the Alpha Team since she joined.

"But that's what you are; you're a nerd." Her brother's best friend was pushing it.

Just as Persephone was about to take action; a tall dark figure stepped up beside Ripcord. Glancing up at the ninja; she sighed and let the man go. "Stupid obnoxious pilot....call me a nerd will he...." Persephone muttered as she began to turn away from the pair.

"Aaaaaaa!! Come on man, what was that for?!" Persephone whirled around to find Rip on his knees rubbing his sore head while Snake Eyes stood looking down at him.

A big grin was now plastered on the young woman's face. "Thank you hun." Happy that Ripcord had paid the price for calling her a nerd; Persephone went back to the task at hand. "Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

Scarlett shook her head as she went back to making some breakfast. "This is getting a little sad."

* * *

_Finally the horrid midterms are finished ^_^ Thank you for being patient. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, i will try to make the next one longer. Cheers ^_^_


	4. section 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone....oh and the inspiration's of House ^_^

Section 4

* * *

"Duke....this is god. I command that you report your status." Breaker chuckled as he listened to Persephone speak over the radio in a deep voice.

"Quick god....smote the evil witch!" They could hear Ripcords voice in the background along with Scarlett's who seemed to be lecturing him.

"Rip, now is not the time. Everything is quiet here Seph."

"So then why isn't Snake Eyes with you guys?"

"He went to check out another area."

"And heaven forbid that he check in with us?!" Persephone snapped as she began to search for the ninja.

"Ummmm, Persephone. Snake sent me a message saying where his location was." Breaker peeked over his station to see an enraged woman across from him.

"You realize that I am now going to have to send my Elf out to hunt down and kill your pathetic Orc, right." It was more of a statement than a question as Persephone continued to glare at the man.

"So uh, god...can we come back yet and debrief. I mean if you have the time in your busy schedule." Duke's voice brought Persephone back to the task at hand.

"Let me check my schedule.......oh nope, I got a plague tonight. How's Thursday?" The frighteningly feminine deep voice responded.

"Persephone!"

"Alright, alright; you guys are done. Come back." As the Alpha team got ready to return; Persephone had a sudden chill run down her spine. "Breaker? Do we have access to the satellites?" Panic was beginning to set in.

"Ummmmm, what kind of satellites?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe the kind where I can see postage stamp. Those kinds!"

"That would be a no."

"No huh....well I'm just going to have to fix that problem." Persephone immediately began hacking into the nearest satellite to Snakes position.

Everyone had become quiet as they watched the little hacker break into the satellite and bring up a view of the ninja up onto the screen. Putting a head set on; Persephone opened the link to Snake Eyes. "Snake, have you seen anything unusual there?" A typed message popped up on her screen within seconds.

_No, I have yet to see anything._

"Are you sure......something just doesn't feel right." Persephone panned out so she could see the layout of the area, and began looking for what had brought on the chill. *Something isn't right, I know it.* Another chill ran through her body when something moved on the screen other than the dark ninja. It was a multiple something's when she zoomed in on the movement. There were five strangely dressed men who happened to be fully armed.

"Duke! Get to Snakes position now!" She sat and watched as Snake braced himself for battle. "Snake Eyes, there are five of them; and I hate to say it but ummmmm they have more weapons on them than you do. Unless you have more hidden on yourself somewhere."

_Don't worry Persephone, I will be just fine._

"Persephone? Please don't tell me you got the chills." Duke's voice echoed over the radio.

"Chills? What does he mean Persephone?" the General questioned as he watched the battle break out.

Persephone watched the scene unfold before her as the agile man on the screen proceeded to deal with the enemy. "It seems that every time I get the chills; something bad happens."

*Ok, so maybe Snake didn't need help after all; but something still doesn't feel right!* Persephone was pacing the control room as she waited for the others to arrive from the mission.

"Are you sure that something bad is going to happen? I mean everyone's ok, other than Snake taking a bullet in his shoulder." Breaker was starting to get dizzy from watching the woman pace.

"I know, but I still think something is going to happen.....and it's not going to be pretty." A look of worry had taken up residence on Persephone's face as she tried to think of what could go wrong. She knew it had to do with the battle or else she wouldn't have gotten the child just before it happened. *Something must of happened.......oh bloody hell!* Running back to her station; Persephone contacted Duke. "Duke! You need to check Snake Eyes wound! Now!"

"Yeah, we figured it out the hard way here. He's gone completely berserk; Rip and HD are having a difficult time holding him down! Make sure Doc is ready with a sedative; we've already given him enough to knock out a horse but it's not working"

"Ya stupid wanker!! You don't give a sedative to someone who's been poisoned unless you know what kind it is! How far are you from the base?!"

"Eta is about 5 minutes.....and don't call me a wanker!"

*Shit, shit, shit.....Doc is not going to like this.* The rainbow haired girl had met the base doctor a couple times and although he seemed nice enough; Doc did have a bit of a temper. "Well, here it goes. Hey, uh Doc. The team should be landing right quick here and I know that you are ready for Snake but I hate to throw a wrench into your plans but there was poison on that bullet. And to make matter worse they gave him a heavy sedative to try and calm him down; but you already know that's not going to work.......so ummmm...good luck."

"WHAT!! Do they have a death wish?!" Doc's voice was loud enough that Persephone had to hold her headset away from her ear.

"Do you think he's pissed?" Rolling her eyes; Persephone shut her station down and left Breaker to finish up.

"I said hold him down! Not hold his hand!" Doc's voice lead Persephone to the landing pad where they had finally gotten Snake onto a gurney and were currently trying to restrain him.

*Idiots.*The little hacker took off her hoody as she marched up to the struggling group. Pushing her way in she made it to the head of the table where she proceeded to wrap the comfortable hoody over the struggling man's visor so he couldn't see anymore.

"What the hell are you doing?" Heavy Duty questioned as he tried to keep a grip on Snake Eyes' arm.

"I thought he would enjoy a little quiet time, ya know; get away from all those hallucination's he's probably having right now!" Persephone growled as she reached for Snakes only bare hand and arm from where the others had ripped his suit in order to give him the injections. As soon as her own skin made contact with the writhing man, things became still......very still.

"Ok, Persephone...you are not alowed to let go and you idiots let's get the poor man to the infirmary." At the moment Doc didn't care how he got the ninja calm as long as he was calm.

* * *

_Finished.....for now...muwahahahahahaha!!! Ok so im tired :P Thanks for all the reviews ^_^_

_Cheers_


	5. section 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 5

* * *

"There you are....come to papa!" Doc had finally succeeded in getting the bullet out of Snake Eyes shoulder. They were unable to put the man under for fear of his heart stopping on them. So the doctor had to rely on a freezing agent along with the help of Persephone who had yet to release the ninja's hand. "Now to get it to the lab and find out what the hell they put in these bullets."

"How long is it going to take Doc?" Persephone was getting worried. Snakes muscles wouldn't stop twitching and when they tried to remove his visor and mask he went ballistic on them. The hacker wracked her brain trying to figure out what type of plant toxin could cause the odd mix of symptoms; but none came to mind.

"Should only take about five minutes; then we can figure out what to do." Doc had already started to pace; trying to plan out his options.

In less than five minutes a nurse came running in with a sheet of paper. "Here are the results doctor."

"Thank you dear." Doc took the sheet and scanned the results. "What the hell....nightshade? Where do you get nightshade?"

Releasing her grip off of Snakes hand; Persephone snatched the sheet away from Doc. "It's not just nightshade; if it was then he would only be having the hallucinations and chills. Shit; there's a mix of deadly nightshade in there too. We are in deep shit here Doc."

"Damn! What do we do to fix him then? It's not in his digestive system; it's in his blood!"

"The only thing that I can think of is a blood transfusion. It's the only way to flush out the toxins." Persephone dashed back to Snake Eyes as he began to struggle again. The struggling however didn't stop as the ninja tried to reach for his throat. "Shit, Doc we need to get his mask off and replace it with an oxygen mask! The nightshade is getting to his lungs!" Persephone immediately took her hoody away from Snakes visor and proceeded to take the visor and mask off while Doc set up the oxygen. Persephone paused after she finished taking the mask off and admired the beautiful face before her. She always considered herself plain, even if Duke and Rip told her otherwise; but she knew beauty when she saw it. The sharp angles and plains, the small cleft in his chin along with the shaggy brown hair that was begging to be stroked. *And I bet there is a pair of tiger eyes behind those eye lids.* Shaking her head; Persephone sat back down and held the handsome man's hand.

"This is not good; ok, stay here with him while I get things set up for the transfusion." Doc sighed as he left the room.

* * *

A slight shift from the warm pillow that the hacker was using brought Persephone out of a listless sleep. Raising her head up; the young woman discovered that the patient she had fallen asleep on was waking up. *I knew it.....tiger eyes.* Glancing at the clock on the far wall she found that it was almost noon. *Wow, 14 hours.* Looking back at Snake Eyes; Persephone gave him a soft smile. "Welcome back." The look of confusion spurred her to explain what was going on. "You were poisoned by the bullet. Doc had to do a transfusion; though I must say that you gave Rip a very nice shiner." She giggled as a twinkle appeared in Snakes eye's.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up." Doc came walking into the dimly lit room with a chart in his hand; ready to check up on his patient.

**-When can I go back on duty?- **Snake Eyes was getting a little restless sitting in a bed with nothing to do.

"You can go back to your room today; but no missions or training for at least a couple days."

"And the next time you decide to go wondering off let me know! Or else I will not be responsible for the actions I may end up taking against Breaker and his weak Orc!" Persephone gave the ninja a punch in the shoulder; trying to cover up her relief.

**-I am sorry if I made you worry Persephone. I will try and avoid bullets from now on.- **There was still a twinkle in Snakes eye as he tried to reassure the colourful hacker.

"You realize that I plan on holding you up to that, right." The little pout slash scowl made Snake smile as he got ready to leave the infirmary. The small woman may have a sharp tongue but when it came down to it she was sweet.

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Persephone had caught a certain ninja in the training room doing warm up stretches. She kind of missed ogling him when he had been half naked.....*Oh who am I kidding, I don't miss the visual; I really miss it.*

Snake paused in the middle of a stretch and looked at the woman who currently had her arms crossed and was tapping a foot. Snake Eyes smiled behind his mask as he left his position and made his way over to the hacker. **–It has been over 24 hours since I left the infirmary, and I wasn't training.-**

"Only because I caught you. I can't have you landing yourself back in the infirmary again; cause if that were to happen then what would I do for a personal weapon?" She knew that pouting wasn't very becoming but at the moment she found herself a little too breathless to yell at the man anymore.

**-Now why would you need my protection? Unless of course you plan on doing something bad.-**

"Well, maybe......at some point of time I might." Persephone turned shy as she looked down at her sneakers. "I kind of booby trapped Ripcords shower to only let cold water through."

Snake Eyes could barely contain the laugh that had his shoulder shaking. The very thought of the poor pilot getting a shot of cold water was proving to be highly amusing. **–And how do you know that I will defend you when Ripcord comes after you?- **He couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Oh that's easy; I happen to have the ability to give the cutest puppy face ever." A little smirk was making its way to Persephone's face as she took on the ninja's challenge.

**-Well you may get your chance to test that little theory out. Rip is looking a little soggy and angry.-**

"Really? Is it the 'I'm going to hurt you' look or the 'I'm going to mount your head on a wall' look?" Persephone was beginning to squirm; she had hoped that Rip wouldn't have tried to shower until at least the morning so that she could hide in her room.

**-I believe it's the 'I'm going to mount your head on a wall' look.-**

"NERD!!!"

* * *

_Oh would you look at the time....I think I'm going to have to stop here ^_^ Muwahahahaha!!!_

_A big thanks to all who have reviewed ^_^ cookies for all!!_


	6. section 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it, the same goes for The Big Bang Theory....only Persephone

Section 6

* * *

"Eep!" Persephone didn't need to see through Snake Eyes mask to know that a smirk was probably plastered on the man's face. "Don't give me that look! Can't you see that my life is on the line?!" She took a glance down the hall at an angry Rip before ducking behind her 'weapon'.

"Nerd! Just what the hell did you do to my shower!?" Water was still dripping from his hair as he glared at the short hacker that was doing a decent job of hiding behind a certain silent man.

"Ummmmmm, I uhhh, might have turned the hot water off to your shower." Mumbling quickly the short woman continued to cower behind Snake Eyes.

"And we felt the need to do this because?"

"Because, ummm....oh yea. I needed to get revenge on you for calling me a nerd." It was the only thing that she could come up with on such short notice.

"Really now, hmmm; I get the feeling that it's because of something else. Something to do with the fact that you are a crazy nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd! And I'm not crazy; my mother had me tested!"

That little phrase broke through Ripcords anger; and the pilot was now laughing at his little nerd. "And that is the reason why I can't seem to stay mad with you."

"But I thought it was because I was so cute." Persephone peeked around the masked man to pout at Ripcord.

"Maybe when you were younger you were cute; it's kind of worn off now that you are older and I have a girlfriend."

"I don't trust her; she's more computer than human. Her emotional constipation ceases to amaze me." The pout turned into a frown now.

"Persephone, you barely trust anyone; I'm amazed that you are even trusting Snake. Besides, she show's emotion.....once in a while." Ripcord defended his girl.

"This coming from a guy who wouldn't know love if it hit him in the face."

"Love? I know what live is! I had girlfriends." The battle was on.

"Oh really....I'm talking about a real one, not a one month fling."

"Well what about that one time at band camp?"

"Trixie?! She only went out with you for a week and you only wanted to date her because she had boobs!"

Rip searched his memory for some even that occurred. "Oh, how about Dawn? I was with her for a month."

"You mean that blond cheerleader bimbo?! The one that couldn't finish a sentence without using one of the following, 'I was like', or 'like whatever' in at least four of the words? Wow."

"What about you? Huh, you've never had a real boyfriend!" Snake Eyes wasn't sure what to do. The two were arguing like a pair of siblings. On one hand he wanted to stop the fight but at the same time it wasn't his place. He considered both of them his friends and getting in the middle would be a bad idea. *So would choosing sides.*

"I've dated, not much but I would still know what love was; unlike you!"

"Oh, the whole three dates with three different guys over a six year span. Is that the dating that you are talking about?"

"Well I'm sorry that I want a man who can hold an intelligent conversation, who doesn't want to get in my pants; oh and then there is the biggest issue I have....would it kill a man to act like himself?!"

"The reason you can't get a date with a 'real' man is because you act like a cat that has a knot in her tail and you look like rainbow brite on acid!" This was the last straw. The little hacker couldn't even speak anymore.

*And now the tears....I'm going to have to deal with Ripcord.* Snake Eyes noticed the salty water that was now gathering in her eyes. Looking over at the pilot; Snake noticed that the realization of what he had just said came to him. Shaking his head at the other man; Snake watched Persephone stomp out of the training room with tears in her eyes.

"Awwww, shit! Me and my big mouth!"

**-Why would you say such a thing to Persephone?- **

Looking down at his feet in shame Ripcord answered. "I went a little overboard in defending Scarlett I guess."

**-I am glad that you care so much for Scarlett; but I don't think it was wise to upset her like that.-**

"I know, I know. It's going to take a couple weeks before I'll get the chance to apologize to her. Fuck, Duke is going to kill me." Ripcord turned and left the ninja as he tried to think of several ways to make it up to Persephone.

*Scarlett has got to teach him how to think before he opens his mouth.* The ninja thought as he made his way in the direction that Persephone had gone in.

It didn't take him long to find the upset hacker; how she had managed to scramble up onto the high rafters he would never know. *This is not a safe place for someone who is upset.* Snake finally got up onto the perch that Persephone was sitting on; her head in her hands sobbing. Carefully taking her hands away; Snake Eyes proceeded to try to calm her down. **–Do not let Ripcords words upset you. He didn't mean what he had said; it was anger that drove those words from him.-**

Persephone gave the hidden handsome man a soft smile before giving him a response. "No Snake, Rip was right. I can't get a nice man to save my life, I'm not pretty enough and I tend to act like some kid hyped up on sugar."

**-That isn't true; you are a very pretty and intelligent woman. There is nothing wrong with showing your playful side.-**

The shyness was back as Persephone blushed at being called pretty by a man who happened to be the best eye candy she had ever seen. "Really....thanks Snake Eyes, though you may not believe it; that meant a lot to me." The smile grew as the tears finally stopped.

**-It was only the truth. Now how about getting down from here and getting a nice cup of tea?- **Snake did not really want to be the one to have to explain to Duke why his sister was in the infirmary should she end up falling.

"That would be very nice." The bounce was back in the little hackers step and the ninja was glad.

* * *

_Wow....one chapter for two different stories in one day.....no wonder my hand hurts from all that writing. Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ Cheers_


	7. section 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 7

* * *

"Awwww, did Breakers little wimpy Orc get his bum handed to him?"

"You cheated!" The owner of the now dead Orc scowled at the other hacker across the room.

"You're just mad cause I keep kicking your ass....do you know what the funny part about it is?" Persephone gave a little smirk. "I'm at a lower level than you."

"They're at it again." Ripcord chuckled as he watched the pair in the control room as they played their game.

"Again?.....At least they're playing the game instead of doing this over the breakfast table." Scarlett stood beside the pilot laughing along with him.

"Shut up!"

"What.....it's the truth; you might as well come to terms with the fact that I'm better than you."

"How long do you think this will go on for?"

"Knowing Persephone....forever." Ripcord was highly amused by the two gamers.

"Well, we do need the entertainment."

"Muwahahahahahahaha!!"

"Come on Persephone! You're killin me!" From the sound of Breakers tone and the evil laugh that had come from Persephone; it sounded like the Orc was pushing up daises....again.

"Poor Breaker, the man just can't catch a break can he."

"No I can't; and I would appreciate it if you didn't rub it in my face Ripcord."

"Don't worry man; I'm on your side....just no more screaming about the game."

"Alright people, listen up. We have another mission." General Hawk entered the control room, making everyone freeze. Heavy Duty and Duke had followed him in. "We need to retrieve data from a weapons compound that went out of business but failed to take some vital information with them. If that information ends up in the wrong hands....well I don't think I need to elaborate on that."

"Doesn't sound too hard, get in, get the data and get out." Heavy Duty didn't sound all that thrilled as it wasn't the usual high risk mission.

"It might be easy getting in and out; getting the data however is another story. That is why I'm sending Persephone here to break into the system." Breaker looked a little put out by the fact that he wouldn't be able to play.

"Me sir? Are you sure?" Persephone couldn't believe it; never had she gone on a mission. Usually it was Breaker who went since he had more experience with different systems.

"Yes I'm sure; time for you to show us your stuff."

* * *

"Hurry it up Persephone! These guys aren't going down easily and back up is 10minutes out!" Heavy Duty's voiced over the radio as the little hacker worked her way through the compounds weapon's system.

"I'm working on it! It's not my fault that a group intent on world domination was going to show up!" Snake Eyes placed a hand on Persephone's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down as he kept an eye on the door. It was just the three of them on this mission since it was supposed to be easy. Everything had been going smoothly till some strangely dressed men showed up and started shooting the place up. To top everything off the compound just happened to be built over a lava tube from a nearby volcano; thus forcing the company to move.

"Breaker, get ready to receive some of the files; my jump drive isn't big enough." As Breaker linked to the now open system; Persephone proceeded to transfer files. The sounds of the battle were getting closer now and Snake had left her side; ready to fight if they made it through the door.

"Snake, you two are going to have to find another way out of there!"

"Ok, I'm done. Let's get out of here!" Persephone took her jump drive and ran to the dark ninja's side.

Looking around the room; Snake Eyes spotted a ventilation shaft. Taking Persephone by the hand he guided her over to the covered hole. "Let me guess....we're going to take the scenic route out of here."

**-It's the only way. Did you take care of the system?- **Snake signed before pulling the grill off.

"Yeah, there's a virus in there eating everything." With a boost from the silent man; Persephone began to crawl through the shaft. "Ok Heavy Duty, we are out of the room; you should be able to pull back now."

"Will do. The rest of the Scooby gang should be here soon."

With a chuckle, Persephone continued on her way through the ventilation shaft. The faint sounds of people moving around could be heard as the uninvited guests went from room to room. However this wasn't what the hacker was concerned about; it was the central air shaft where all the vents converged. The shaft just happened to be directly over the lava tube and from the video feed she had seem; the tube had a few breaks in it. The chemicals released from the breaks had been eating away at the metal for the last few months. Feeling the sudden warmth from the metal they had reached the central air shaft.

"Snake, we are going to have to be careful here; the fumes have been eating away at the exposed vents, making them unstable." Just as Persephone finished saying this; the space she occupied collapsed and the only thing that saved her was the actions taken by the ninja. And so the small woman found herself dangling a few hundred feet above the lave tube. The fumes were making her dizzy as she tried hard not to breathe them in. Snake had her by the right hand as her left arm hung useless at her side due to a large gash she received from the metal when she fell.

"So.....are we having fun now?" Persephone laughed at her predicament. She tried to see if there was anything to grab a hold of; but steam from the breaks in the lava tube was making things quite difficult. Her attention was brought back to the man who had her hand as the broken ventilation shaft shifted again. *This is soooo not good; Duke is gonna kill me.* There was no room for Snake to manoeuvre to get her back up. "Snake....I know you don't want to hear this, but ummmm....as much as I like my life, ya know torturing Breaker and Rip, having tea with you....it's either one of us or both of us."

Snake Eyes shook his head vigorously in disagreement with what Persephone was saying. *I will not let her fall, if she does I will never forgive myself.* He had become very attached to the colourful little hacker and there is no way he was going to let anything happen to her. Just as this thought passed through his mind a strong shift in the vent caused the ninja to almost lose his balance. He didn't go over, but Persephone's grip suddenly vanished. Anguish tore through him as he searched for her; but there was no time to mourn. The ventilation shaft was falling apart and he needed to get out. Snake finally made it out of the compound and met up with Heavy Duty.

"Hey, where's Persephone?"

The question caused the ninja to answer with a slow shake of his head as he looked at the ground. "Oh." Heavy Duty couldn't say anything more; he was busy trying to figure out how he was going to tell Duke that his baby sister was gone. The sound of a truck engine drew his attention as Duke and the others showed up. *Awwww shit, I am so not ready for this.*

"Hey guys....looks like we missed out on all the fun; I'm sure Persephone had a ball playing break and enter." Duke had a happy smile on his face until he saw the frown on Heavy Duty's face. There was also the fact that Snake Eyes wouldn't quit looking at the ground. "H, what's going on; and where's Persephone? I'm surprised she's not here to boast about her victory." Duke was trying to fight that sinking feeling that was forming in his gut.

"well, ummmm. I don't know how to say this but, something happened." Heavy Duty couldn't find words to continue.

**-Persephone and I had to escape out through the ventilation shaft. A section broke in the central area and she fell through. I tried to hold onto her but when the vent shifted; I lost my grip and she fell.-**

"WHAT!!?"

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so late...writers block. But now it is up for you my little gum drops ^_^_

_Cheers_


	8. section 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 8

* * *

*Awwwwww shit!!* Was about the only thought that passed through Persephone's head when a sudden shift in the ventilation shaft Snake Eyes to lose his grip. As she fell there was no time to think; it wasn't like in the movies where your life flashes before your eyes. Oh no; you don't even really think about what's going on. So when Persephone felt a sudden jerk on the back of her hoody was she able to think again. She knew that she wasn't hung up on anything when the object that had a hold of her hauled her onto a ledge. Scrambling to her feet; Persephone found that her rescuer was a ninja clad in white. "Ummmmm...thank you." The little hacker wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. She was looking up at the enemy; an enemy that had just saved her life.

"Where is the software?" There was no your welcome it was straight to the demands.

"Its toast, you guys showed up before I could break the system; but I did leave a little data eating virus. So there's no point in you trying to get at something that is long gone."

The white man didn't seem too happy about the news that Persephone had just given him. A sigh of frustration escaped him before he did something very surprising. Tearing one of his jacket tails; the dark eyed man proceeded to make strips from that. The small woman could only stand and watch as the man took her injured left arm and wrapped the pieces of cloth around the still bleeding gash. "You should probably get out of here; we plan on setting off a few bombs over that lava tube."

"Why are helping me?" Persephone just couldn't understand why this masked man was doing all of this. The software was gone, well sorta gone but he didn't need to know that.

The man chuckled as he finished tying off the last bandage. "I'm not so sure as to why myself." With that said he left her standing alone on the ledge.

*Well at least I'm still alive; even if my arm is killing me.* Persephone wasted no time in getting out of the building.

* * *

"You let go of her!?....How could you do that?!" Duke was beyond the point of reason; his grief hadn't quite hit yet as he was still in the anger stage. "She was your responsibility! You son of a bitch!!" His right fist connected with the silent man's jaw. Snake Eyes did nothing to stop him.

"Duke! It's not his fault!" Scarlett's voice fell on deaf ears as the enraged man landed another hit; this time at the other mans temple shattering the visor.

"Conrad Samuel Hauser!! If you so much as lay another finger on Snake I will kick your sorry ass!!"

Duke froze in mid punch at the sound of his sister's voice. Tears of relief were gathering in his eyes as he lowered his hand and turned to see a bloody, angry Persephone marching towards the team. "Seph....is it really you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Conrad, now why were you hitting my personal weapon? You broke his visor and now I have to make him all better." Persephone gave her brother a hug to drive home the fact that she was really there and everything was alright.

"Nerd, you are not allowed to scare us like that ever again." Ripcord was even having a hard time holding in the tears.

"Oh don't worry Rip; I don't plan on doing any free falling any time soon."

"I hate to break up the little reunion but we need to get out of here. Breaker just reported some serious volcanic activity.

"Yeah, about that; I was saved by a guy from the enemy group....all dressed in white, including a mask. He said that they planned on blowing the lava tube." Persephone gave the team a guilty smile.

"Wait a second, someone saved you? The enemy and he let you go?" Scarlett was very puzzled by this.

"Yeah, some ninja. He even wrapped up my arm."

"Storm Shadow?......But I thought he was dead; didn't you kill him Snake?" Heavy Duty asked the shocked ninja. Blood was beginning to drip down the side of his face from a piece of embedded glass from his broken visor.

**-I was pretty sure I killed him; I saw him fall.-** Snake Eyes sighed; still trying to grasp the fact that his rival was still breathing.

"Can we figure this out later; I'm getting a little dizzy from the whole almost dying and bleeding like a fountain thing." Persephone gave her head a slight shake. "Plus I have my personal weapon to bandage up." The hacker approached Snake and grabbed his hand before leading him to the waiting truck. The ninja didn't bother to argue with her; he knew that it would be like fighting with a wall.

"I'm going to take that as the command to get the hell out of here, so let's move it." Heavy Duty wasted no time and ushered the team to the truck before getting behind the wheel.

Persephone was already taking the last of Snake Eyes visor off so she could reach the pieces stuck in his skin. "Why did you let my idiot brother hit you?" She questioned him as she took a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit in the truck.

**-He was upset, and it was my fault that you fell. It was my job to keep you safe.-**

"Snake, it wasn't your fault; and don't you dare let anyone else tell you differently." Persephone gave Duke a little glare as he sat next to the silent man.

"I'm sorry Snake; Seph is right." Duke was feeling bad about losing his cool and taking his anger out on the ninja.

**-It's alright Duke, you were angry.-** Persephone had proceeded to clean the blood away from what little exposed skin on Snakes face.

"Ok, enough chit chat. Snake you need to take off your mask. It's a little hard to get at these cuts." Snake didn't hesitate as he took the thick mask off his face.

"Whoa, Persephone has you well trained there Snake." Ripcord laughed at the dark man.

"That's because unlike you, Wallace Alberta Weems; Snake knows better that to argue with me." The rainbow girl glared at Rip who was sitting across from her.

"Geezz Seph, did you really need to throw out my full name for everyone to hear."

"Deal with it cupcake." The cuts had finally been cleaned and Persephone was now placing a small butterfly bandage on the larger of the two cuts. "There we go, all better." She gave the now fixed up man a kiss on the cheek. A small blush appeared on Snake Eyes cheeks.

"Awwww, that's so cute; though that wasn't much of a kiss there Sepho." Ripcord teased; now that he had gotten over the whole cupcake thing." Then again you probably wouldn't know how to give the man a real kiss."

"Is that a challenge Rip?" Dizziness forgotten; Persephone was feeling a little cocky now that the pilot had thrown her a challenge.

"Oh hell yeah." A sly smile was now on his face as Persephone smirked at him. Meanwhile Snake was watching the two with wide eyes. Duke on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the nervous ninja.

"You're on." Before the silent ninja could even protest; Persephone had already placed her hands on his cheeks and his tiger eyes locked with her bright green ones. He froze; it was like all the nervousness, all the chaos around them had melted away. The closer she got to him the lower his eyelids seemed to droop. His eyes weren't the only pair that were slowly closing; as soon as Persephone's lips met Snakes in a soft kiss they closed shut. The hackers hands seemed to move on their own as her fingers moved from Snakes cheeks to his hair; becoming tangled in them as she deepened the kiss. Her hands weren't the only ones on the move; the ninja lifted a hand and gently placed it at the base of Persephone's head, holding her in place.

The need to breath brought the mind blowing kiss to an end; far too soon for the pair as they separated from each other. Gasping for air; Persephone tried to fight the dizzy spell that was getting worse by the second now. "Wow.....now that is a kiss." Were the only words she could get out before giving into the darkness.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoys ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews...they are greatly appreciated ^_^ I had to make up Duke and Ripcords middle names since there are only initials to be found for them._

_Cheers_


	9. section 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 9

* * *

"Just put her on the table Snake Eyes." Doc ordered as he prepared to work on Persephone's arm. There wasn't much they could do for her on the ride home since the first aid kits didn't come stocked to the gills with surgical thread that they needed to deal with her cut. The only thing they could do for her was keep her arm wrapped and comfortable. It was exceedingly easy to accomplish this after she passed out.

The kiss had been a shock to everyone; at least to everyone that saw it. Ripcord was still letting out a few chuckles when he would see the small glares that Duke would send in the ninja's direction.

"Come on Duke, give it a rest. I dared her to do it." Rip gave his best friend a slap on the back.

"I know but he didn't have to respond to it."

"He responded because he likes her. We are talking about Snake Eyes here ya know, Mr Stoic; you should be shocked that he did anything at all."

"This is my little sister we are talking about Rip."

"Exactly, the nerd made him react. Admit it; those two are good for each other. He keeps her calm and happy while she brings out the....ummmmmm....non violent playful side in him."

"We are not discussing this right now." Duke seemed to have had enough as they reached the infirmary after reporting to Hawk.

"Alright, but whenever you're ready to talk about it I'm right here man."

Duke didn't respond as he had already gotten to the table where Doc was working on putting stitches in Persephone's arm. "Is her arm going to be ok Doc?"

"Aside from a nice scar; she should be just fine. Luckily the metal didn't cut deep enough to do any major damage to her muscles." Doc wasn't even halfway down the cut and he already had ten stitches done.

"Maybe this will get her to stay on the base where she is safe instead of jumping at the chance to go on a mission." Duke was mumbling to himself before he spotted his next job. Walking up to the still maskless man; Duke grabbed a hold of the collar of the soft armour and yanked him down to his level. "If you ever and I mean ever hurt her in any way; I will make you wish you were never born."

Snake Eyes could only nod at the young man before him. He had seen Duke serious before but not this serious.

"Duke if you could please refrain from uttering idle little threats in my infirmary please. Or should I give you a high dose of valium to calm you down."

"He might need some Doc, at least if Seph goes on another mission." Ripcord was getting a good laugh out of this one. He knew that Duke would never be able to land a hit on the ninja unless the man let him.

"Who needs valium? If you're talking about handing out free valium; Duke could use some." Persephone's tired voice filled the air in the room.

"Ha, that's what I was saying Sepho."

"Seph how you feeling?" Duke was right by her side.

"I'm drugged up and numb, I'm feeling great! Weeeeeee!"

"And here I thought the morphine would put her to sleep." Doc sighed as he tied off the final stitch.

"How long will she have to stay here?" Duke wasn't sure he wanted his morphine high sister running around the base.

"I'll keep her here for a few hours until the meds wear off."

"Teeheeehee." Persephone was up off the table now. "Hey Snakes....heehee....wanna make out." It was more of a demand than a request as the little hacker slid her hands down the ninja's chest.

Snake gently took a hold of her wrists as a blush joined the look of shock on his face.

"Oooooooooooo.....an S and M man are ya?.....well shall I be your naughty lave while you punish me, my master......heehee."

"Ok Persephone that is enough of that." Duke pulled his sister away from the tomato red ninja.

"Wow....who knew our little nerd was kinky." Ripcord was trying to not bust a gut as he held in the laughter.

"Hey Duke, do you have any hand cuffs on you.....teehee....I need at least two pair if I want to cuff Snake to the bed."

"No, I do not have any hand cuffs. Persephone it's only the drugs that are making you talk like this."

"I take it she has never had good pain killers before huh." Doc was enjoying the show; he had never seen the silent ninja squirm so much.

**-This isn't funny Doc; Persephone doesn't know what she's saying.-**

"Of course I know what I'm saying Snakie poo.....heeheee......we can play dungeon master.....I can play the dungeon master and you can be the prisoner that I have to punish.....heeheeheeeeee."

"Shit. She's up for being the slave or the master....wow."

"Rip, you're not helping things here." Duke was already having a hard time keeping the hacker restrained as it was. "Doc, isn't there something you can give her?"

"Sorry Duke, no can do."

**-How long will the drug affect her for doctor?"-**

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh, I got a good one.....how about cops and robbers....heeeee you can be the baaaad robber and I can be the cop who catches you." This idea seemed to please Persephone a great deal as she squealed with joy over it.

**-I think it might be best if I leave....maybe she will behave normally.-**

"Nooooooooo, you can't leave me here Snakes.....we have games to play here!"

"No Persephone, you can't play games in here." Doc guided her to a separate room and got her to sit on a bed.

"There's a bed in here we can use Snakes!!"

"No, there will be no using the bed!" Duke was at the end of his rope.

"Hahahahahahaha!.....I'm sorry man; I just couldn't hold it in anymore. This is just too good."

Snake Eyes shook his head at the pilot. *This is going to be a long day.*

* * *

_This is what happens when I have too much coffee ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the new chapter my little gum drops. Cheers_


	10. section 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it as well as Seinfeld....only Persephone

Section 10

* * *

"I can't believe you guys let me say those things! To Snake Eyes of all people!" Persephone was currently yelling at her brother and Ripcord at the breakfast table. Her morphine high had worn off during the night and Doc had released her after she promised to keep her sling on.

"Awwww come on Seph; I personally thought it was kinda kinky. Plus you made the man get all flustered."

"I tried to stop you, but you were too high." Duke gave the little hacker a glare over his newspaper.

"We will not speak of my hidden kinkiness Rip; and you obviously didn't try hard enough Duke, because I still embarrassed myself."

"So you plan on going on anymore morphine highs Persephone? Or are you just going to act on it and handcuff Snakes to your bed?" Breaker came and took a seat next to the pilot; making sure to keep some space between himself and the vengeful woman.

"Oh little man, your Orc is soooo dead. As in torn limb from limb; stick his head on a pig pole kind of dead." Persephone wasn't all that surprised that Ripcord and her brother had said something. If it had been the other way around she would have been all over it. *The other way around.....Duke making kinky suggestions to Snake Eyes...hmmm.* Images flashed through her mind of Duke and Snake Eyes. *Ok, now that is just wrong! Ewwwwww!* With a shake of her head; Persephone went back to eating her breakfast.

"Could you at least give me a chance to fight back?"

"No! No soup for you!"

"Seph you have got to stop watching Seinfeld; it'll rot your brain." Ripcord gave the young woman a nudge in the side.

"Never! Now if you don't mind I am trying to enjoy my pancakes."

"We need to get this girl a man." Rip wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"You have fun with that Rip, you have fun." Duke folded his paper; took his dirty dishes and left the table.

"Rip, whatever happened to not discussing my love life?"

"It went out the window like any other subject that we are not allowed to discuss."

Just then a certain ninja that Persephone was hoping to avoid came walking in. *Oh crap, someone shoot me.*

"Oh hey Snake, how are you this fine morning?" Ripcord made sure to be a little loud when he spoke.

**-I am just fine Ripcord.- **Was the ninja's response as he placed his blade on his weapon rack.

"Play any games this morning?"

**-No, I did not....why are you asking?-**

*Oh dear god Rip! Please don't!* Persephone felt her face going red.

"Cause I'm sure that Speh would enjoy a good game or two."

Ripcord's last comment sent Persephone over the edge. Picking up her empty plate; the woman took it upon herself to slam it over the pilots head breaking the dish. "Bastard!" She then marched out of the common room uttering death threats that involved a certain pilot.

"Ok, I was not expecting that." Ripcord began picking the pieces of broken plate off his head.

Snake Eyes shook his head as he entered the kitchen to make some tea. *Either Scarlett teaches that boy how to keep his mouth shut or I will.*

"I think that you not only pissed off Persephone but I believe that you have managed to piss off Snake Eyes as well." The computer tech mumbled to the man beside him.

"Do you think I should go and make my last will and testament?"

"Well, personally I would be more concerned about Persephone than Snake Eyes. He's only upset with you because you got Persephone angry."

"I still think I..." 'THUNK' Ripcords sentence was cut off by a very sharp looking throwing knife sticking in the table before him. The pilot stared at the knife and the ninja left the common room with a mug of tea in hand.

"Ok, so maybe Snake Eyes is a little more pissed at you than I thought."

"I'm a dead man."

* * *

Snake Eyes knew exactly where to find the angry woman and so once again he playing monkey boy up in the rafters. *She really needs to get a new hiding spot.* Hot tea spilled over the edge and scalded his hand as he hit a pole on the rafters He found her in a corner; sitting as she softly punched at the floor. *If Doc were to see her up in the rafters with her arm in a sling...*

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be up here with an injured arm." Persephone looked up to see the ninja come over and take a seat on the floor in front of her.

Snake Eyes gave a nod in agreement as he handed her the cup of tea. **–Once again you have let Ripcord's runaway mouth get the better of you.-**

"I know. I hope you didn't take me seriously yesterday in the infirmary; I didn't even remember what I had said till Duke and Rip told me."

**-Don't worry about it. Though I think you gave Ripcord a few ideas that he may use in the future.-**

"Ok, that was a mental picture I did not need." Persephone laughed as she tried not to spill her tea. "But I can see Scarlett playing dominatrix."

**-Now that is something I can see her doing.-**

"Hmmm, maybe I'll get Rip a leather studded collar and a leash for Christmas."

**-Do you think he would enjoy something like that?-**

"Probably not, but I'm sure Scarlett would get a kick out of it."

**-I think it's time to get you down before a certain doctor spots you up here.- **Snake took the now empty cup from Persephone's hand before getting up. Just as he held a hand out to help the hacker up, a very familiar voice called out.

"Snake Eyes! That better not be Rainbow Girl up there with you; cause if it is she is in serious trouble!"

"I'm just fine Doc; I didn't rip any of your stitches out!"

"Yeah, yet! Now you get down from there before I quarantine you in the infirmary!"

"Yes daddy!" Persephone took the offered hand and began to make her way down from the rafters with Snake Eyes close behind. Walking up to the doctor she held her arm out for inspection.

"No more playing monkey; you got that Rainbow Girl?" Doc scolded as he adjusted the sling after making sure all the stitches were still in place.

"What is with calling me Rainbow Girl? It is my new name?"

"Well your hair is a rainbow and you do have a bit of a colourful personality so I kind of figured it would suit you as a code name."

**-That sounds like a suitable name for her.-**

Persephone stood for a second to think about the new name. "Well, it's a hell of a lot better than 'nerd' I'll give you that."

* * *

_I know this one was a little boring and short but I'm working through a case of writers block right now. Thanks for all the great reviews ^_^ cheers_


	11. section 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 11

* * *

_Persephone went to stretch her arms but found that she couldn't move them. Something was holding them down on her bed. Looking to the left she found that her wrist was bound to the bed by a black silk scarf; the same went with her right wrist. There was no sling let alone stitches on her arm. *WTF?!* Next she made to move her legs; but found that they too were tied to the bed by similar scarves at the ankle._

_A flicker of light caught her attention and as Persephone looked to the source she saw a large black shadow. The flicker was coming from several candles that had been lit in the room. It wasn't until the large shadow moved that Persephone realized that it was a man in a long hooded black coat. *Now who do I know that wears such a coat?* The hacker tried to think of who it was but was interrupted when the shadow moved towards the end of the bed._

_It wasn't until he was at the edge of the bed did she notice that the coat was open; revealing a very nice set of abs and pecks for her to ogle. All she could do was lay there and watch as the man began the crawl on the bed between her legs. As she watched him crawl up her body; Persephone realized that she was butt ass naked and so was the man....well save for the coat. It wasn't until he reached her waist that light from the candles lit up a pair of very familiar tiger eyes. *Well hello tiger.*_

_The fact that she was tied down with a naked Snake Eyes crawling over her didn't scare her one bit. If anything it made heat begin to pool in her stomach and her breath became more laboured. Snakes head was low enough that Persephone could feel his hot breath on her exposed skin. *Wow, ok I could really get used to this.*_

_The heat was getting worse now. The ninja hadn't even touched her yet and she was getting all worked up. Those beautiful tiger eyes stared into her green orbs and Persephone felt as though he could see into her soul. The coat had created a drape like effect around the pair as Snake Eyes was hovering above her. The tiger leaned down far enough that his lips were just barely touching hers. *This is torture.*_

'BANG,BANG,BANG'

"What the hell?!" Persephone was jerked out of the very real dream by the loud noise. Sitting up, she found that she was still panting and that the heat was still there. "Damn! That was some hot dream."

'BANG,BANG,BANG' "Rainbow! It's time to get up!"

"Dammit Ripcord! I was having a good sleep!"

"Awwww poor little nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd you jackass!" Persephone was not very pleased about being woken up from such a great dream.

"Blah, blah, blah; you play with computers and other little gadgets, therefore you are a nerd! Now get up!"

*I am soooo kicking his ass!* Persephone rolled out of bed and headed straight for the shower. There was no way in hell that she was going out there with glazed eyes and feeling all hot and bothered. "No chance in hell."

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." There was that annoying voice that had ruined her dream again. "Good morning princess." Rip made to give her a hug but was shoved away by the sexually frustrated hacker.

"Piss off Rip, I'm not in the mood." Persephone growled as she slumped in a chair at the table.

"What crawled up your butt and died?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe it was some dumb ass pilot who woke me up!" The growl in her voice still hadn't left yet. Duke had been silent through the whole thing and chose to remain so. He knew better than to engage her in any sort of conversation when she was like this.

"What....were you in the middle of a wet dream?" Ripcord laughed at the very thought of his little nerd having sexy thoughts......at least when she wasn't high on morphine.

Persephone growled even more as she sank lower into the chair. *As long as I don't see Snake Eyes today I should by just fine.* The young woman couldn't understand why these things kept happening to her. First the morphine episode and now the hot dream.

Ripcord heard the growl and saw the hacker slouch. "You were having a sex dream weren't you! Was it about a certain ninja we all know? Were there whips and chains?"

There it was, the teasing tone that Rip loved to use on her. Just as she was about to get up and beat the tar out of the pilot; her brother came to the rescue. "Rip, shut up; she's pissy enough already as it is. We don't need you making things worse."

*Stupid wanker! I am so putting sand in his bed and stealing his underwear, soaking it in water and then freezing them.....all of them.* An evil glint joined the grouchy and hot and bothered glints in her eyes.

"Sorry Seph, but it's just hard to even picture you, our sweet little virgin nerd having such dirty thoughts."

"What makes you think I'm a virgin."

"Oh come on Seph, you haven't had any real serious relationships; and Duke has always played the over protective brother. Not to mention the fact that every time you brought a guy home your dad would be sitting at the kitchen table or on the front porch cleaning his sniper rifle."

"I haven't lived at home since I was eighteen Rip. So don't go thinking that I'm little miss innocent, that's Duke's job."

"And I prefer to keep thinking that you are still my sweet innocent little sister thank you very much." Duke continued to read his paper.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if Persephone is getting all worked up over hot and heavy dreams, then she should maybe start acting on them." The pilot gave the hacker a wink before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wanker." Was all that Persephone could get out as she suddenly found it hard to breathe when the tiger from her dream walked in from his morning workout. *Shit, think undirty thoughts Persephone.....you can do this.* Keeping her eyes on her wringing hands she tried to ignore the armoured ninja. *This would be so much easier if I didn't already know what he looked like.*

Snake Eyes could feel the tension rolling off of Persephone as she sat there concentrating on her hands. Becoming concerned the silent man turned to Duke for an answer.

"She's....how do I put this....extremely frustrated." It was all he could think of without saying something out of turn.

**-What is she frustrated about?- **Snake Eyes was hoping that he would be able to help her. **–Is there anything that I can do to help?- **

"Oh I'm sure there is plenty that you can do to help her with her 'frustration'."

"Ripcord, stop being a bloody wanker!" Rainbow was getting irked with the pilot.

"What? I'm trying to help you out here." Ripcord went up to the ninja and whispered. "Make her a nice dinner; ya know candles, quiet time.....the whole nine yards." Once he finished suggesting the idea to the man he left the common room but not before giving his nerd another wink.

* * *

_Bow chic a wow wow!! Thanks for all the review ^_^ much appreciated. _


	12. section 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 12

* * *

"Blam!"

"You can say that again."

"Blam!"

"Ripcord, it was a figure of speech." Heavy Duty and the pilot stood in stunned silence as a certain hacker was walking down the hall. Her hair was up in a French twist, leaving a few strands loose. The form fitting black dress came to her knees and little black sandal's were on her feet.

"What are you guys staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"Damn woman, do you have a hot date or something?"

"And if I do? What are you going to say about it Rip?"

"Easy there nerd. I'm just not used to seeing you dressed to the nines that's all." The pilot gave Persephone a look over.

"Yeah, why the fancy little get up?"

"If you two must really know, I am going on a dinner date.....do you guys think I'm over dressed?" Persephone likes the ninja....a lot, but she didn't want to seem too desperate or anything.

"No, no, you look just fine Seph." Heavy Duty quickly reassured the hacker.

"Soooo....should I go get a pair of handcuffs? You know, in case you have a little fun tonight."

"Rip, this is my first date with him; we aren't going to do anything that kinky."

"You never know, Snake might be in a kinky mood." Persephone blushed as she remembered the dream she had had a few days ago.

"Awwww look at that; you made the girl blush."

"Come one guys, I'm already nervous enough as it is. I don't need you two making things worse."

"Don't worry Rainbow; Snake Eyes will be the perfect gentleman.

"I'm sure he will be Heavy Duty." Rainbow gave the two men a smile and continued on her way to her destination. *But who says that I want him to be a gentleman.* Reaching up the hacker rapped on the door gently. A smile spread across her face when a pair of twinkling tiger eyes greeted her.

**-Good evening Persephone, you are looking very lovely tonight.-**

"Thank you, and might I say that you are looking quite handsome yourself."

Returning the smile Snake Eyes stepped aside and waved the young woman into the room. Delicious smells were wafting from the sitting room where their dinner was laid out. "Oh Snake, whatever you made smells absolutely divine."

Helping the woman down onto the large sitting pillow, the ninja claimed his seat across from her and prepared to dish out the meal.

"Peking duck, wow....I haven't had this in so long." Rainbow was eagerly awaiting her favourite meal to be placed before her.

**-I thought you would like it.-**

"So who told you this dish was my weakness?" the hacker questioned the man as she took her first bite of the juicy duck.

**-No one told me Persephone....I took a guess.-**

The fact that Snake Eyes wouldn't meet her eyes gave the little lie away. "Well it's very good." Persephone was already coming up with a plan of revenge. *I wonder if Duke mentioned that duck meat makes me horney.*

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Shit!!"

"What's wrong Duke?" The pilot looked over at the troubled soldier.

"Shit, shit, shit! Snake Eyes asked me what Persephone's favourite meal was."

"So.....it's peking duck, easy."

"And what does Peking duck do to Persephone?"

Ripcord looked off into the distance as he thought about the question. It didn't take long for the answer to come to him. With a sly grin on his face, Rip turned to his best friend. 'Oh ho ho ho ho, someone if getting laid tonight!"

"Shut it Rip!"

* * *

"That was a very nice meal Snake Eyes." Rainbow could already feel the swimming sensation that was starting in her head. *Oh boy...this could get very interesting.*

**-Is there anything that you would like to do?-**

*Oh tiger, you have no idea.* Snake failed to see the glassy look her eyes were taking on. "A movie would be nice, unless you had something else planned for us."

** -No, no a movie sounds good....it's just that the t.v is in my bedroom....but we could always go to the common room and watch it.- **The ninja was almost in a panic; he didn't want to make his dinner guest uncomfortable.

Getting up from her pillow, Rainbow walked around the table and knelt down on Snakes seat. "It's ok Snake Eyes; I don't mind watching the movie in your room. Besides it'll be much quieter." She made sure to lean in and give the man a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Giving a slight nod, the ninja helped Rainbow to her feet and guided her to the bedroom that was just off the living room. Persephone did not hesitate and proceeded to make herself comfortable on the large bed. She could feel the heat beginning to pool in her stomach as a haze began to set in. *Easy Persephone, no sex on the first date.....right?*

*Ha, you wish!* There it was, her inner voice being naughty already.

**-Is there a certain movie that you would prefer to watch?- ** Snake Eyes felt a tightening in his groin as he watched the young woman settle herself on the bed.

"Surprise me."

*Oh, I'll surprise you alrught.* Shaking his head, Snake turned back to the t.v and looked for a dvd. He didn't even know what movie he chose, just that it was playing and he was walking to the foot of the bed.

"Hey tiger, care to join me." Rainbow whispered as she watched her 'kitty' approach the bed. She saw the look of lust flash in his eyes causing the sudden dampness between her legs. *Well there goes my red thong.....and my plan to stay calm.*

The little nick name made Snake Eyes smile as he knelt on the foot of the bed. **–Where did you come up with that one?- **

"Your eyes." Uncrossing her legs, Persephone tried to ease the burning sensation. The movement caused Snake to go completely still as a new scent wafted around him.

The sweet musk coming from the woman before his eyes drove his senses into overdrive. Mouth watering, the ninja closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her arousal.

"Is something wrong Snake?" Persephone was getting worried when she saw the man's brow furrow. Getting up to her knees she crawled over to the kneeling ninja.

The silent man opened his eyes to see that the hacker was right in front of him. It was then that he noticed the glazed look of lust in her eyes. Along with the strong aroma Snake found that he couldn't pull away. There had only been a few women in his life but never before had he ever wanted to taste one as badly as he wanted to taste Persephone.

Feeling the change in her personal weapon; Rainbow leaned forward until their lips were brushing. "Do you want to kiss me tiger?" A quick nod gave her the answer she was desireing. "Then why don't you."

Not needing to be told twice, the quiet ones lips captured the woman's in an aggressive kiss. He wasn't surprised when she returned the kiss with just as much desperation. Opening his mouth, Snake Eyes ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Persephone replied to the silent command by opening up and meeting the seeing appendage. The moan that escaped her mouth brought the ninja's aching member to full attention. A low growl came from the man as he let himself fall into the haze that was surrounding his body.

Pulling away from the kiss, Snake Eyes pushed Persephone onto her back while he remained at the foot of the bed. The hacker could only lay there and watch as the tiger took an ankle in each of his hands. Keeping eye contact with the woman on his bed; Snake felt the soft skin under his hands as he ran them up her bare legs. When he reached her knees he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on each one before working his way up her inner thighs.

"Snake." Persephone was in heaven as jolts of pleasure hit her every time she felt Snake Eyes' wet mouth on her skin. She could feel his strong hands reach the bottom of her dress and begin to slide it up; exposing the dampened garment where the scent of her arousal seemed to be focused. Hovering over the hidden treat, Snake felt a pair of small delicate hands brush though his hair. Looking up he could see the pleading look on her face.

"Snake....kiss me."

Nodding his head the ninja shifted to move up her body, but not before giving the heated core before him a soft kiss through the material. As he journeyed up to Persephone's mouth he continued to pull the dress up, exposing more of her skin until finally he had it off of her body.

Being the impatient woman she was, Persephone took a hold of her tigers head and reached up to kiss him senseless. The bold action earned her a deep rumbling growl from her lover. Leaning back the hacker smiled up at the man above her. "Do you want more?" The fire in the ninja's eyes was answer enough for her as she watched his gaze travel down to the red lacy bra. He didn't even bother to ask for permission; Snake reached for the clasp in the front and released the hidden treasures. With the pleasure that was already making her pant with need; Snake Eyes took it up a notch as he dipped down and took one of the erect nipples into his mouth, making sure to nibble as he sucked at the soft breast.

Gasping at the new sensation, Persephone rocked her hips into Snake's as he settled himself between her legs letting her feel the evidence of his desire through his pants. "Snake you are wearing way too many clothes." Reaching up she began to work at the buttons that were blocking the nice view. As the shirt was removed Snake moved to her other breast to give it attention while he lifted each arm to help Persephone get the shirt off. The distraction of Persephone dealing with the shirt gave the ninja the chance to make his next move. Sliding a hand down, Snake let his fingers stroke the wet material that covered her mound earning himself a high pitched moan from the woman beneath him. Letting go of her freshly ravaged breast; Snake Eyes shifted once again and began to move back down her body. Hands reaching the edge of her thong and quickly slid down her legs before tossing it aside. For once Persephone was glad that she had gone for a Brazilian as her ninja couldn't take his eyes off her exposed sex. Reaching out Snake brushed his fingers through the small patch of blond hair that sat above her slit before letting them skim over her hairless folds.

"Snakes....stop teasing me......and get your pants off."

A silent laugh went through the man as he let a single digit slip into the tight entrance that was weeping before his eyes. Moaning at the sensation, the hacker could only grip the sheets on the bed as she raised her hips. "Snake!" This time her plea was answered as the hand moved from her body and went to work on the pants that needed to go. The aching member that had been trapped for so long was finally released. Snake Eyes watched as Persephone beckoned him back onto the bed.

"Don't keep me waiting tiger." And much to her pleasure the man didn't. As Snake nestled himself between her open legs Persephone reached down to guide the throbbing facile to her waiting entrance.

The lovers moaned as pleasure clouded their minds while the ninja sank into the woman's willing body. When he was finally fully sheathed within her, he forced himself to lay still and let the young woman become accustomed to the new presence. Wanting more, Persephone raised her hips giving the signal that she was ready. To drive the message home she wrapped her legs around her man's waist. "I thought I said....no more....teasing."

A kiss silenced their gasps as Snake Eyes began to rock his hips while at the same time Persephone met each thrust. *So much for the movie... * were her last thoughts as she was swept away by the pleasure building up in her body.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter....ten page papers that still aren't finished took up some time. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ cheers my little gum drops. I will try to get a chapter up for the other two stories._


	13. section 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 13

* * *

There was that noise again, it was most annoying and Persephone tried to ignore it. She wasn't ready to move yet from the warm man that was lying beside her. Soft snores filled the bedroom as Snake Eyes continued to sleep; completely oblivious to the knocking coming from his door. Finally after the fifth set of knocks the young woman eased herself out of the ninja's grasp, intent on dealing with the unwanted company. Grabbing the black button up shirt from the floor she quickly put it on as she walked out of the bedroom.

*This had better be good.* Doing up the last button she opened up the door to be greeted by both her brother and Ripcord. "Guy's, its five thirty in the morning on our day off and you felt the need to disturb our sleep? Seriously! Can't you two find anything else better to do?!"

Duke eyes were almost popping out of his head as he noticed that his little sister was only wearing a shirt. "Why are you wearing Snakes shirt?"

"I can't bloody well answer the door butt ass naked now can I?"

"You spent the night?"

"And here I thought the fact that I answered the door in only a shirt would be a good enough clue." Persephone was not in any mood to discuss her reasons for being in the ninja's room.

"Hehe that must have been some peking duck." Ripcord was trying very hard to hold in the laughter as he watched Duke's facial expression change from shock to anger.

"What did you do last night?"

"Let's see....I had a very nice meal and then Snake and I sat and watching a movie."

"That was it? Just the meal and the movie?" Duke was having a hard time believing that was all they had done.

"Duke, it's really none of your bloody business what Snake and I did last night. I'm 21 years old; I think I'm able to make decisions for myself."

"You're still my little sister Persephone so it really is my business."

"Conrad.....I am not having this discussion with you. I don't pester you about the time you spend alone with Anna so you have no right to question my actions; and if you so much as try to corner Snake Eyes on this so help me god I will make your life a living hell." The tone in her voice alone was enough to make both men wince. They knew what the little hacker was capable of and when she vowed to make someone's life hell she really meant it.

"Ok, ok. At least tell me that you guys used protection." Her big brother gave into his sister's demands but he wanted to make sure things didn't get too out of hand.

"Duke, I have been on birth control since I was 15...remember the doctor put me on it to keep my hormones under control." Persephone got some satisfaction out of the redness that was creeping up on both of the men's faces.

"Oh yeah....I forgot...ummmm well that's good then."

"So, does this mean that your sexual frustration is dealt with?" Ripcord had a big smile on his face at the thought of his little nerd getting laid.

"Oh contraire my pathetic pilot, last night was only a tiny dent into the frustration that I am feeling."

"That's my nerd."

"I am not a nerd, and if I wasn't pretty much naked right now I would kick your sorry ass." Shutting the door, Persephone left the men standing outside in the quiet hall.

"Our little girl is growing up." Rip sniffed as he wiped at the invisible tears on his face.

"I don't want her to grow up."

"Come on Duke, it's going to happen whether you want it to or not. Now can we go back to bed....Scarlett wasn't too impressed with me leaving and now I get to spend the rest of the day making it up to her. Not that I mind, but I still have to listen to the lecture."

"Yeah, yeah...tell Scarlett I'm sorry." The two men went their separate ways.

Wandering back into the dark room; Persephone removed the borrowed shirt and crawled back into the bed where the tiger still slumbered. *Wow, he must have been really tuckered out to sleep through Duke and Rip banging on his door.* A big yawn escaped her as she settled back down in Snake Eyes arms that seemed to open for her as though his subconscious was in control. The soft growl that reached her ears was the only indication the hacker got that signalled the woman he was half awake.

Stroking his hair, Persephone snuggled up to the warm man. "Its ok tiger, I'm right here." These few words brought the growl to an end as the ninja let himself fall back into a deep sleep. Closing her eyes the young woman went back to sleep.

* * *

Persephone awoke to find a pair of smiling eyes looking down at her as a large hand stroked her exposed shoulders. "Good morning tiger....how was your sleep?" The smile she received was answer enough as her kitty leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Mmmmmm.....I'm going to take that as a yes."

Tugging on her small form, Snake pulled the young woman into a tight hug. 'Can we stay in bed all day?" Her own question was answered as her stomach brought up the fact that she was lacking food. "Forget I asked....guess we will have to snuggle later." With a sigh Persephone withdrew from the safety of her personal weapons arms. A silent laugh rippled through the ninja's body as the pair got out of the bed.

"Ummmm, do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

Snake Eyes nodded as he handed her a pair of sweats and a camo hoody. The clothes were too big but at the moment she didn't care; they smelled like Snake and they were comfortable. **–You look cute.- **There was that smile again as the man proceeded to put on his soft body armour.

"At least the guy's don't have to see your face when we get to the common room." Persephone already knew that her brother and Rip wouldn't give her any trouble but that didn't mean that the others wouldn't give them a hard time.

**-Don't worry Persephone, they won't bother you.-**

Running her hands through her hair, Persephone pulled it back into a messy bun and held it in place with the clip. "I hope they don't.....well I'm ready."

Snake Eyes set his visor in place before pulling on a pair of camo pants. Taking Persephone's hand he led her out of the room and to the common room so that she could get some breakfast.

"Good morning you two.....nice outfit Rainbow, suits you." Ripcord gave the pair a bright smile when he spotted them.

"Thanks Rip, so what's for breakfast?"

"And here I thought you...." Ripcord never got to finish the smart ass remark as he found his neck in the grip of a dark ninja. "OK ok, I'm sorry."

* * *

_Wow....I must be on a roll....although now I'm fresh out of ideas right now....lol_


	14. section 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it or 3rd rock from the sun....only Persephone

Section 14

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah...really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really, really."

"Uh huh........no."

"Wha!?....Oh come on."

"What? Don't like the answer, then go ask someone else."

"But....bu, bu, but."

"But, but, but.....you can kiss my butt."

"Hmmmmmm......now there's a thought I don't want to bring to bed with me."

"Thank the gods."

"Come on...please."

"Well, would you look at that; Ripcord on his knees begging." Heavy Duty walked into the common room to find the pilot begging for permission for something or other from a certain hacker.

"I know...isn't it wonderful."

"Please Rainbow, please, please, please." Rip had a grip on the young woman's shirt as he continued to beg.

"What does the whiny little baby want now?"

"You know what......I can't even remember anymore."

"I'll have you know that Persephone and I made a pact when we were young that when she got herself a good man that Mr. Potato Head would be returned, and here she is with a good man but still the woman has the guts to taunt me with my favourite childhood toy."

Heavy Duty tried to contain his laughter as he watched Rainbow proceed to shove to toy in Ripcords face. "Ok....wow....aren't you a little old to be playing with toys?"

"But he was my favourite!" Ripcord glared at the weapon specialist before going back to pouting to Persephone. Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssse!"

"Will you shut up!? And you have to stop calling me a nerd!"

"Yes! I'll do anything! Please just let me have Mr. Potato Head back."

"Alright, but if you call me a nerd ever again; Mr. Potato Head will start to lose limbs." Persephone gave Rip another glare before handing over the old toy.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The pilot cuddled his beloved toy to his chest.

"Right.....Anywho, Rainbow there are some bugs that need to be worked out with one of the security cameras."

"Again? Fine, let's go take a look at it."

"Hey! Where are you going?! Someone has to stay behind so I can brag about having my toy back!"

"Sorry man, no can do." Heavy Duty escorted the short woman out of the common room; leaving the pilot alone with his Mr. Potato Head.

"Fine.....Mr. Potato Head is all I need..." Rip looked down at the smiling toy. "Right?......answer me!"

* * *

"Ohhhhhh, yes....there....oh god Snake!"

"Well, sounds like someone is getting laid."

"Rip I don't need to know this." Duke glared over at his best friend as they headed down the hall to their rooms.

"Lower....ahhhhhh, harder...yes! Just like that!"

"Duke, you're going to have to get used to the fact that our little nerd is all grown up now."

"Not happening Rip." The irritated big brother stopped and turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Duke didn't answer as he marched to Snake Eyes' door. "More, give me more!" Hearing his sister squeal was the last straw.

"Persephone! Get your ass out here right now!"

"Piss off Duke; I'm currently trying to experience ecstasy here!"

"Not no more you're not, now get out here!"

The door to Snakes room opened and Duke was greeted by a fully dressed ninja who gave the young man a smile as he gestured him to enter. With a look of confusion on his face, Duke walked in and looked for his sister.

"See Duke, there was nothing to worry about." Rip followed his friend in.

"Conrad! Would you care to explain to me why you felt the need to interrupt my back rub!?" Persephone shouted from the bedroom.

Duke walked into the bedroom to find the hacker lying on the bed in only her pants while on her stomach. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I threw my back out when I was fixing that stupid security camera."

"Oh."

"What did you need.......wait a sec......you thought Snake and I were having sex didn't you."

"No.....maybe.....yes." Duke looked down at his suddenly interesting shoes.

"Right....well sorry to disappoint, but you already missed out on being an ass this morning. It was great shower sex in case you were wondering." Persephone smirked as her brother's face went red.

"Hah, atta girl!"

"Shut up Rip!"

"Now could you two leave so Snake can get back to the business of easing the pain in my spine!" The hacker could see the silent ninja shaking his head as he stood behind the brothers.

"Fine, and next time please don't tell me about your shower time." Duke left the bedroom followed closely by Ripcord.

"Oh don't worry Duke; Snake and I didn't have sex in the shower......It was against the bedroom door.....you see, we just couldn't quite make it to the shower in time."

"Lalalalalalalalalalaalalala!! I can't hear you!"

Ripcord gave the two lovers a wink as he left with Duke, trying to console the scared man.

* * *

_Yes I know this one is sooooo short, stupid writers block!! Arrrgggg!!!! Thanks for all the reviews ^_^_


	15. Section 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 15

* * *

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Persephone was in a very good mood. She had spent some quality alone time with Snake Eyes and it was her day off. The only thing that had put a little damper on her day was that her tiger was sent on a mission. He had assured her that he would be back at the base in time to share some breakfast with her; that had been before bed time.

"Bacon, eggs, tatters and pancakes." Ripcord amazed the whole room with his ability to speak so clearly with a mouth full of food.

"Wow Rip, that was.....impressive......I think." Breaker wasn't sure what to make of the lack of manners coming from the pilot.

"So, Breaker, you in the mood for a little questing?"

"Don't you mean torture the Orc?"

"Naw, I'm in too good a mood to beat the snot out of you." The younger hacker took a seat beside Scarlett and dug into the steaming food. "Have the guys gotten back yet?"

"No, and we haven't heard from them either." The red head didn't want to show it but she was starting to get worried. It wasn't like them to not check in; especially when it came to Snake Eyes.

"That's strange; Snake said they would be back in time for breakfast."

"The last message we received from them was when Duke and Heavy Duty contacted is with Snake Eye's progress."

"Where exactly are they Breaker? Snake didn't have time to tell me."

"Ummm, they are scoping out a possible location of a new Cobra base in the Andes mountains near Peru....."

"Really.....the Andes huh.....largest mountain chain, some of the most dangerous terrain on earth, die if you make one small mistake kind of mountains?" There was no way for anyone to miss the sarcasm as Persephone rattled off the list of dangers.

"Well, yeah...maybe it was those mountains."

"Ahhh, then I guess you can call of the questing Breaker. Your Orc is going to get it now."

Breaker could only watch in horror as Rainbow took her empty dishes to the sink. *I am soooo dead.*

"Don't worry Seph; I'm sure they will be back soon. They probably only ran into a snag on the way home or something." Ripcord was trying his best to save the owner of a doomed Orc form total annihilation.

"Ripcord is right; there is no sense in worrying about it until we at least hear from them." Scarlett wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Persephone or herself.

"I don't care if they have run into a little snag, I am going to hunt them down and if they aren't bleeding then I will proceed in tearing them a new one for not checking in." The no longer calm hacker was heading out to the control room when low and behold her brother walks in along with Heavy Duty. There was only one iddy biddy problem though. A certain ninja was missing from the group. Snake Eyes always checked in with Persephone. It didn't matter if she was awake or asleep he would come to her.

"Where is Snake Eyes?" Duke didn't have to look at his sister to see the rage in her eyes. Her voice conveyed it quite nicely already.

"We ran into a little snag.....I don't know how to tell you guys but....." The soldier was having some difficulties finding words to use that wouldn't cause a certain sister to kick his ass.

Heavy Duty could see the problem and so he decided to take one for the team. "What Duke is trying to say is that while Snake was scouting the parameter an ambush team of vipers took him down. He's been captured."

"What?!" Persephone couldn't believe it. No one ever got the drop on her tiger, never. "And you idiots left him there to rot?!" The hacker was beyond mad now. "You fucking sons of bitches! How could you do this to him!?" Before anyone could give an explanation, Persephone had stormed out of the room.

"That went well."

"Does the General know about this?" Scarlett was trying to remain calm; it wasn't every day that a member of the Alpha Team ended up in enemy hands.

"Yeah, that's why we came back; we need the rest of the team so we can get Snake back." Duke was trying to block out Persephone's harsh accusations, unfortunately it wasn't working so well.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get a move on." Ripcord took the lead and headed straight for the control room where Hawk was waiting for them.

"You all know what's going on?" The three members that had been left behind gave a nod. "Then you know what needs to be done. I want everyone on this mission, no ands if's or butt's...is that clear!"

"Yes sir!"

Hawk noticed that they were short one member. "Where is Rainbow Girl?"

"She was pretty pissed when we told her about Snake, so my guess is that she is either in her quarters or in Snakes."

"Thank you Duke, this is one mission I would rather not have her on."

"I'm going." Heads turned to see a very determined woman standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure about this Persephone?" The General did not need an emotionally fragile woman in unfamiliar territory.

"Yes, I will not let those bastards touch a single hair on Snake Eyes."

"That my girl!" The pilot smiled at the young woman; he noticed something in her arms.

"Persephone, I think you should stay here. Snake wouldn't want you to get hurt and I sure as hell don't want you getting into trouble."

"Shove it Conrad. I'm going!"

"I see that you broke out Big Boy there." There was a twinkle in the pilot's eyes as he scoped out the powerful laptop in his sisters arms.

"Big Boy? You named your laptop?" Breaker was trying not to laugh at the idea of naming a computer.

"She named it because that laptop is more powerful than these computers, makes them look like kiddy toys."

"Really.....I may have to have a look at it later."

"Ladies and gentlemen; can we get back to the task at hand." As nice as it was to know that they now had a powerful machine on their side, but time was ticking.

"Sorry sir, we are ready to go."

"Good, Scarlett go get the jet ready."

* * *

"Alright Rainbow, the system is all yours." Heavy Duty couldn't help but grin at the small woman as she concentrated on her 'Big Boy' that was now connected to the Cobra base security system.

"Ok you mother fuckers, get ready to meet your worst nightmare."

Heavy Duty went back to watching the screen showing three blips representing Duke, Ripcord and Scarlett. Several other little dots were the signals coming from the other Joe's that had the base surrounded.

"Now if I have to go help those three out, you have to promise me that you will stay put."

"Fine, fine, I promise to stay put."

* * *

"This isn't working out so well." Duke took cover behind a pile of crates as more bullets rained down on the team.

"Really? Ya think!" Scarlett took her radio and made a call to Heavy Duty.

"_Once again you guys need me to save your asses."_

"Shut up and get down here!"

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Persephone was becoming nervous with all the waiting. It had been over an hour since Heavy Duty had left to go help the others. No one had yet to send a message on the progress. "Ok, that's it. I'm not sitting around anymore. I want my tiger back and I want him back now."

Switching on a small palm pilot, Persephone connected to her laptop and left the truck.

* * *

"Now, why won't you tell me all the codes for the Pit?" Destro landed another hit with the barb tipped whip. It was an old fashioned form of torture but it was a good one.

The silver faced man had had the silent ninja stripped down to nothing and chained to the wall. There was only one way for the prisoner to give any relief to his arms was by standing on the tips of his toes. The ninja had been in the cell for almost two days and no matter how many times Destro took the whip to him, he would not speak.

"You won't get anything out of him. He took a vow of silence years ago."

"Your just mad because I've gotten somewhere on my mission while you failed in getting the data from the old weapons base." Another crack of the whip added another gash on top of a recent one.

Storm Shadow scowled at the man who was mocking him. "You don't know him like you do; he won't give up anything to you." The white ninja couldn't look at the bloody sight anymore; he didn't know why Destro continued to torture the man when he knew that he wouldn't get any answers out of him. A part of him wanted to go back in and stop Destro bit that would cause a lot of problems. As he entered the hall sudden darkness fell on the base. Even the emergency lights failed to come on.

"What the hell is going on now?" Destro hated to have his torture session interrupted.

"I think our guests have made it into this section." The ninja made his way down the hall, feeling his way along the hall.

"Time to let more vipers out."

* * *

Persephone adjusted her night vision goggles as she made her way down an empty hallway. All the other halls she had been down were crawling with strange men, but this one was different; no one was around. *Where did they all go?*

The rest of the team had made it into the base and she could hear the progress they were making as the sound of bullets echoed throughout the halls. An open doorway caught her attention. Venturing to the door she noticed something hanging on the far wall. Making her way over to the wall, the hacker could hear ragged breathing coming from the object. The smell of blood was thick in the air.

Taking the goggles off, Persephone keyed in the command to get the lights on in only the one room. The sight before her brought a scream from her throat. "What have they done to you?!" Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at the beaten tiger before her. The eyes she loved so much opened to meet hers.

Snake Eyes didn't know if he was dreaming or not. The pain was still very real but the beautiful vision before him had to be a mirage.....right? He prayed that it was only a dream; never in a thousand years would he want to see Persephone in such a place. Her mouth moved but the words were drowned out by his pulse beating in his ears. *Run before they get to you!*

"I'm going to get you out of here tiger." Persephone wasted no more time; taking out a hair pin she approached Snake Eyes. There was nothing for her to stand on so she did the next best thing to reach his hands. "Sorry hun, but I need to get at these cuffs." Grabbing onto the chain, the woman pulled herself up and used her feet to brace herself against the wall. Getting to work she wiggled the hair pin in the lock until she heard the magical click of the lock opening up. Just as she was about to reach for the other cuff, Persephone found herself yanked away from Snake Eyes.

"Snake!!" It was those strange men; three of them had entered the room.

It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare now. Snake Eyes reached out his free arm, trying to reach the woman he was falling in love with. As their fingers brushed, Persephone made a point of putter the hair pin his hand. Struggling against the man who had pulled her away from her task was not working out so well. She watched as Snake Eyes worked on getting the other lock open. The fresh blood was causing a few delays though as it made the cuff slippery.

Noticing the problem, Persephone tried to reach for her radio so she could call for some help. The hand was stopped by her captor and pulled into a very uncomfortable position behind her back. "Snake, you need to hurry." Once again she tried to pull away in an attempt for freedom. The punishment for the 'bad' behaviour was a hit to the back of the head. Stars flashed before her eyes as darkness began to creep in. The last thing she saw was her magnificent tiger getting out of the final cuff and walking towards her with a look of rage on his face, made even more frightening by the blood that stained it.

* * *

_Dun dun dun.......yes I know it's been a while since I put up a chapter....thanks for all the reviews ^_^ keep them coming.....until next time my little gum drops..cheers._


	16. Section 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Warning: there is a sex scene in this chapter so for those who don't wish to read it...well you can read up to it then just skip it.

Section 16

* * *

If it wasn't knocking then it was obnoxious voices that seemed to pull people from a nice sleep. *I must invest in a cattle prod.* The voices were becoming louder now and a stupid bright light was invading her vision. Aside from the pounding headache things seemed to be intact. *There's those voices again....I really need to get Snake to do something about them....wait....Snake, Snake!*

"Snake!!" Persephone made an attempt to get out of the bed only to be stopped by a pair of hands.

"Easy there Persephone, you need to rest." Duke made sure to tuck the blankets around his sister before taking a seat beside her bed.

"Where is Snake?!" There was no way in hell she was going to rest until she knew where her tiger was.

"He's resting in the bed next to you. Both of you have been out for the last two days, well Snake is still out. But his injuries are getting better." Duke watched as tears gathered in Persephone's eyes as she looked over at the unconscious man next to her.

"Snake took out six of those viper guys by the time we got to you two. He wouldn't even let Scarlett look at his injuries until she had cleared you first." Ripcord gave his little nerd a gentle hug. "In fact, the man didn't even give into his injuries until we were in the air."

"Is he going to be ok? What did Doc say?"

"The injuries will be just fine, but as for him coming out of the coma like state he has gone into is another matter." Doc informed his conscious patient as he gave her a quick once over.

"What do you mean, what does he mean!" Persephone was beginning to panic now.

"What I mean is that Snake Eyes went into a coma. It may be only due to the trauma his body has sustained and once it's healed he'll come out of it.....or his body has sustained too much damage and he doesn't come out of it." Doc didn't like laying it on the line but he knew that Persephone would want the truth.

"No, no, no, no no no no!" Persephone was having none of it. "He'll be fine, I know he will."

"Seph, I'm sure everything will be fine. Now could you please go back to resting." Duke gave Doc a small glare as he tried to get his sister back into bed.

"No, Duke....let me go sit with him." The hacker wiggled out of her brother's grip and crawled into Snake Eyes bed. Making sure to avoid all the stitched gashes that littered his body, Persephone laid next to her tiger; praying that he would open those gorgeous eyes and give her that sexy little smile that he saved for her eyes only.

"You should probably stay in your bed Seph."

"Bite me!"

"Doc, could you please tell Persephone that it's better for both of them to be in separate beds."

"Duke, she is just fine where she is, as long as they are resting. You, Duke need to let go and admit that your sister has found someone that cares for her."

This earned the good doctor another glare. "Doc I really don't want to hear this right now."

"And I think you can't handle the truth." Doc took a hold of Dukes shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go for some supper, these two need their rest."

"Snake, you can't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." Tears splashed down against her lovers exposed skin. Persephone stayed by her tiger's side for another three days. No one could get her to leave and when anyone tried to force her out of the room she would throw an all out fit. This however came to a screeching halt on the second day when Duke was making an attempt at getting Persephone out of the room.

* * *

"_NO!! I won't leave him and you can't make me!"_

"_Seph, you can't stay in here. Your head is better now; you have to let Snake Eyes heal on his own. He doesn't even know you're in here." He had his hands on her waist as he tried to pull his little sister away from the bed._

"_He knows! I know he knows!" Persephone clawed at the blankets as she refused to let them go._

"_Persephone, a man in a coma doesn't hear or feel! Now come on!"_

"_NO!" Duke was about to take drastic measures when Doc stepped in._

"_Hold it."_

"_What?!"_

"_Just shut up will you, and listen." Duke froze and let Persephone go as he tried to hear what the doctor was hearing._

"_What am I listening to?" Duke frowned as his sister scrambled back onto the bed._

"_The growl that Snake was giving as you were trying to pull Rainbow away from his side." It may have been a threatening sound but it was a sign.

* * *

_

A light purring sound pulled Persephone out of her tears as she looked for the source of the sound. The rumbling continued when she leaned over Snakes chest. "Snake...come on tiger, open your eyes for me."

The response she got was exactly what she was looking for. Her tiger slowly let his eyes open and that heart melting smile lit up the room.

"There's my sexy tiger." A new wash of tears escaped her eyes as joy filled her heart. "You are not allowed to scare me like that ever again." Persephone tried to scold the man but there was just no helping it.

Snake Eyes didn't mind being scolded as long as he could continue waking up to those pretty eyes and sweet voice. It was a struggle but the ninja managed to lift a hand to Persephone's face and gave it a gentle caress. "I hate it when you give me that look." The smile turned into a smirk as he tried to sit up.

"Well it's about damn time you got up. Your little woman here has been throwing a few fits, could have used your help calming her down." Doc grinned at the pair as he checked Snakes vitals before unhooking the machines that had been monitoring his life in beeps and lines.

"Well maybe if you guys had left me alone then there wouldn't have been any need for the hissy fits."

"Hehe, alright, the next time Snake Eyes ends up in critical condition I'll just let you crawl all over his injured body."

"He likes it when I crawl on his body." The suggestive tone was not missed by the two men as Snake went a little red at the double meaning.

"Well you aren't allowed to 'crawl' on him for at least a week. Those stitches need to stay intact."

"Fine, fine. I won't rape him."

"Ahhhhh, but you can't rape the willing." Doc couldn't help but laugh at Snake Eyes red face.

"Indeed, but I can molest him all I want."

"You sure the man can stay still enough for that?"

"Ohhhhh, Snake has great discipline." Persephone laid a soft kiss on her tiger's lips as naughty thoughts crossed her mind.

"Ok missy, let me check his stitches and then you can take your big kitty back to his quarters; make sure he has something to eat....and I mean food, you don't count Rainbow."

* * *

Three more days passed as Persephone kept a close watch on her tiger. Never letting him out of her sight. It didn't matter how many times Snake would tell her that everything was fine, she just couldn't let him have his way.

During the evening of the third day, Persephone had an itch, and it need to be scratched. *Doc may have said no rough activity but he never said anything about molestation.* Turning down that bed, Persephone was already feeling hot and bothered by the thought of bringing her lover pleasure.

This had been Snake Eyes first shower by himself; and although it was nice to be able to move enough he still missed Persephone's company. *Even if it means I get stuck with a hard on.* Wrapping a towel around his waist, the silent ninja wandered to the bedroom where a certain hacker was waiting for him with a smirk plastered on her face.

**-And what are you smirking about?- **Snake smiled down at the woman before him.

"Nothing." Persephone took a hold of the towel and pulled him forward. "I just have a little itch....care if I scratch it?"

A silent chuckle rippled through her tiger as he let her pull the towel off and guide him over to the bed. **–Of course I don't mind, I would never deny you anything.-**

"I knew you wouldn't say no." Persephone stood at the end of the bed eyeing up the throbbing member that was begging for her touch. "And you know that I could never let you suffer." Crawling up the bed, Persephone made sure to place gentle kisses on the fresh scars as well as the old ones on her tiger's legs.

She watched as Snake Eyes began to roll while his breathing became laboured. 'Mmmmmm, you taste good tiger, but then you always taste good."

A groan escaped his throat as the hacker flicked her tongue across the weeping tip of his member. The groan quickly turned into a growl as a warm wet mouth closed around said head and part of the shaft. The sweet suction and swirling tongue brought his hips off the bed as Snake reached out to grasp Persephone's head.

Persephone let Snake Eyes get away with holding her head in place but she wasn't about to let him get away with moving around. Removing her hands from his thighs she placed them on her tiger's hips instead and gently reminded him that he wasn't supposed to move.

Whoever said that giving oral sex was gross must have been on crack. It wasn't often that she had the urge to lavish her mans folic member with so much attention but she had been deprived enough. With another swirl of the tongue, she could feel Snake Eyes reaching the edge of no return. Wanting to taste that pleasure she made sure to increase her assault until a loud moan followed by shudders signalled that her lover had reached his peak.

For the first time ever Persephone took the sweet tasting load that came with her tiger's orgasm. The shudders were almost constant as Snake slowly came down from the natural high. He raised his head up to watch Persephone lick the last traces of his release from his spent member.

Persephone had hoped that this little episode would put a lid on her heat but if anything it made things worse, as a wet sensation was felt between her legs followed by the usual tingling. Snake Eyes sat up as Persephone stumbled off the bed on shaky legs.

**-Why did you do that?-**

"Because we both need a release, but I think I'm going to have to take care of mine now....care to watch? Or should I just go have a shower all by myself?" Persephone proceeded to pull her shirt off to reveal her breasts before running her hands down her body. Her smirk returned as she saw the look of hunger enter her over sized kitty's eyes. "I'm going to take that you have no problem watching me pleasure myself."

The pants and underwear were the next to go as she made sure to slide her fingers over the wet folds as she continued to watch the tiger panting on the bed. Backing up to the small couch, Persephone sat down with her feet up on the cushion with her legs spread; exposing the pink folds to the ninja's eyes as she continued to stroke them.

Her scent was driving him mad and Snake could feel his member coming back to life again. The sight of his little hacker giving herself pleasure was almost his undoing. All the sweet sounds that came from her mouth as she rubbed the engorged nub drove him wild. He couldn't stand it anymore, something had to be done.

Persephone had drifted off into a world of pleasure that she was surprised when a large hand moved her own only to be replaced with a larger and hotter object. She opened her eyes to find that her tiger had taken control with a single almost violent thrust.

"Ahhh, Snake.....do.....do you think...this is......." Persephone didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as the tiger's lips crashed with hers. It took all of her will power to not reach out and pull Snake Eyes closer let alone raise her hips. The only thing she could do was enjoy the pleasure and company.

Snake Eyes had never been so aggressive in bed before, it was almost as though he had to reassure himself that everything was alright. His thrust were wild, almost painful as the pace seemed to increase. This passion seemed to only drive the pair into more of frenzy as moans filled the air; until finally a tidal wave consumed Persephone, causing her already snug passage to become even tighter around the thrusting member.

"Come with me tiger." Those few words set Snake Eyes off as he violently slammed his hips forward in release.

The rush of warm water helped the two lovers calm down from their high as they gently washed each other. No words needed to be spoken, their emotions spoke loud and clear of the love they felt for each other. Back in the large bed Persephone and Snake Eyes settled in for a comforting sleep now that all the stress and frustration was gone.

* * *

_Wow second update in one day....woo hoo, however it will be a few days before another chapter will be up. Thanks so much for all the reviews ^_^ _


	17. Section 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 17

* * *

Persephone awoke to the strange feeling that something was wrong. The usual chills were running down her spine as her eyes opened in search of Snake Eyes. Finding him wasn't a problem, the problem was that he was shivering.

"Snake? What's wrong?" As soon as her hand made contact with Snakes skin she found out what was wrong. The heat was rolling off his body and when she looked at his eyes they were glassy. "Oh god...Snake, why didn't you wake me up?"

Persephone was about to pull the blankets up when the ninja stopped her. "What?"

Pointing down to the lower section of his back, Snake Eyes directed the hackers attention to the source of his fever and pain. Pulling back the sheets, Persephone noticed the small blood stain that had appeared on the bed.

"ok, ok, ummmmmm...can...can you get up?" A small nod came from the man as he slowly rolled out of the bed. Straightening out was almost too much for him to handle as blood slowly trickled down his back.

Wasting no time, Persephone ran to the bathroom and turned the hot water on as she grabbed a hand towel. Letting the water run till it was steaming, she wet down the towel. Ringing out the water, Persephone folded the now hot towel up before running back to the bedroom.

"This is going to hurt a bit hun, but once I get this gash cleaned up the pain should lessen a bit." Kneeling down behind Snake Eyes, Persephone was able to get a good look at the deep gash that was oozing a mix of puss and blood. *Oh dear god.*

The infection had caused the half healed cut to swell up, making a few of the stitches to come out. Closing her eyes at the sight, Persephone pressed the towel against the injury. The only sound that Snake made was a hiss that escaped from between his clenched teeth.

"I'll try to be quick." Making gentle wipes she cleaned up the mess on her tigers back as well as the blood that had run down. "Ok, all done. Just let me change the sheets before you lay back down."

It was almost ten minutes before Persephone helped Snake Eyes back into the bed, making sure that he was on his stomach. Wiping the plastered hair out of his face, Persephone placed a kiss on his fevered brow. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have teased you last night."

Not being able to look at Snakes response, the young woman got back up and threw on some clothes. "I'm going to call Doc so he can come look at you."

Rushing into the living room, Persephone pressed the intercom button by the main door that would contact Doc.

"_Doc here, what's wrong Persephone?"_

"How did you know it was me?"

"_Because Snake would drag his own carcass here before using the intercom."_

"Oh, right.......ummm, one of the cuts on Snakes back has become infected and he's running a fever."

"_Let me guess, it's the large one on his lower back, I'll be there right away."_

"Thanks Doc." Persephone unlocked the door before heading back to her sick tiger. "Doc is on his way." She made sure to pull the blankets up to Snakes waist so that he would be covered somewhat.

Taking the wet towel off the cut, Rainbow ran back to the bathroom to rewet it. Getting a second hand towel she ran the cold water and soaked the new towel.

"Here we go tiger, something warm for the cut and something cool for the back of your neck." Snake Eyes sighed at the relief that the towels brought.

Persephone was sitting on the floor beside the bed beside the ninja's head when Doc came into the room. "Alright Snake, lets take a look at that little infection."

Doc wasted no time in assessing the problem that had been presented. "Is everything going to be ok Doc?"

"Don't worry Persephone, I'm not surprised that this one became infected. It's a deep cut, the fever is normal and should go away as soon as we get this cut drained."

"Drained......what do you mean?" Persephone was making an effort to keep her voice from becoming frantic.

"I have to make a few cuts on the swollen section of this gash so that the crap that has built up can drain." Doc pulled out a small scalpel as he prepared to make the cuts.

"Bu....but Doc, since it's infected that means you can't numb the area." The grip that Snake Eyes had on Persephone's hand tightened getting her attention. "What?"

With a slight tug, Snake Eyes pulled Persephone back down to the floor by the head of the bed. Catching her eyes, Snake showed no pain as Doc took the chance to quickly place four cuts along the puffed up wound.

"There we go, I'll just let that drain for about an hour. Until then why don't you run and get some breakfast Persephone."

"But, I should stay here with Snake in case he needs anything."

"I'm sure he could use something to eat." Doc proceeded to pull out a small syringe that contained a dose of antibiotics.

"Are you going to be ok for a few minutes?" The nod along with the smiling eyes were enough to convince the hacker to leave her tiger for a short period of time. "Ok, I'll being you some toast and oatmeal with honey." After a quick kiss, Persephone quickly left the room and made her way to the common room.

* * *

"Sepho! Welcome back, we were wondering when you would venture out." Ripcord gave a big smile along with a hug to match for his stressed out nerd.

"Hey Rip, I'm just here for some breakfast for Snake Eyes."

"I thought he would be up and about by now." Heavy Duty was looking concerned about the fact that the ninja hadn't come with Rainbow.

"Doc is dealing with an infected cut, so he's going to be stuck in bed for another few days I think." Persephone tried not to let the tears fall as she prepared Snakes meal.

"He'll bounce back, don't worry Persephone." Scarlett left the table to help the upset woman get a tray ready.

"But it's my fault he's in this situation. If I had been watching the guys in the first place I would have caught the vipers sneaking up on him."

"Seph, the General didn't call for your help on the mission, so stop blaming yourself." Duke put his morning paper down on the table.

"He might not have, but I still should have kept an eye on him. So yes it's my fault."

"No it's not, you know that Snake doesn't blame any of this on you so stop blaming yourself Persephone." The brotherly possessiveness had begun to crumble since the episode in the infirmary and Duke was coming to accept the fact that his baby sister was in love with the ninja.

"Yes it is! I could have stopped the ambush, but instead Snake Eyes ended up spending two days chained to a wall and he now has over a hundred lash scars all over his body." The tears had escaped, she couldn't hold them in anymore. "So don't you dare tell me that none of it is my fault!"

"Please don't say that Persephone, you cant always watch over Snake whenever he goes on a mission." Scarlett placed a hand on the hackers shoulder, trying to calm her down before things got out of hand.

Shrugging off the hand, Persephone set the bowl of oatmeal on a tray along with the toast and juice. "Please don't, I know you guys are trying to make me feel better but it's not going to work." Taking a shuddering breath, the hacker suddenly pushed the tray into Scarlett's hands. "I cant do this, Scar could you please take it to him.....I......I need to get myself calmed down before I go back."

Scarlett didn't get the chance to agree to the task as Persephone was out the door and headed to her room. "Ok, I guess I'm going to go check up on Snake."

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Ripcord was getting concerned, it wasn't like the little nerd to behave in such a way.

"I don't know Rip, she's usually good when it comes to stress." Even her own brother was puzzled by the change.

* * *

Persephone had spent the entire day in her room away from everyone. She wouldn't even answer the door when the team had stopped by one by one to check up on her. It wasn't until around midnight that she ventured out; backpack loaded and an empty look on her face.

Making her way down the hall, Persephone made a stop at a certain door. Punching in her own code, the door opened, granting her access. Leaving the bag at the door, the hacker silently walked into the dimly lit bedroom where the tiger slept peacefully. Kneeling down she placed a kiss on his now cool brow before getting back up. Before leaving the room, Persephone left a note on the night table.

"I love you tiger." With those last few words said, Rainbow Girl vanished like a ghost in the night.

* * *

_OK, so I left it at the big cliff hanger......muwahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Don't worry I will try and get the next chapter up today......keep up the awesome reviews ^_^ Cheers_


	18. Section 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

Section 18

* * *

6 months later

* * *

"Hawk, you have got to do something about Snake." Doc was at his wits end, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"What's wrong now?" The General had already spent the entire morning filling out paper work for each trainee that had been injured during practice. It was pretty normal to get a few every month, but lately it seemed to be on the rise.

"I just set two broken arms, a dislocated shoulder and patched up six others. We are going to have more injured Joe's than uninjured ones if this keeps up.

"Snake Eyes is the hand to hand combat trainer; you can't expect him to go easy on them."

"Maybe not, but he never sent people to the infirmary either." Doc took a seat before he got himself all worked up. "Look, if the man isn't training Joe's then he is training himself. He never goes into the common room unless it's to get another blade. Its one thing to be upset about something but this is border lining depression.

The General could only nod his head in agreement with the doctor. The ninja had almost done a complete 180 ever since Rainbow Girl had vanished. A note had been left in Snake Eyes' room but no one could get him to elaborate on it. Although he did reassure Duke that Persephone never stated where she was going, just in case the soldier thought he was keeping information from him. "I have tried to talk to him but it's not working out so well. So to try and fix the problem I have given Breaker the task of hunting her down."

"He better hurry it up; I'm about ready to take a tranq gun and use it on Snake." Doc got back up as he felt his pager go off, indicating that he was needed back in the infirmary. "Well it looks like I got a third broken are to deal with. Tell Breaker to hurry his ass up would you."

"I'll pass the message along, good luck with the arm."

* * *

Somewhere outside of Paia, Maui Hawaii

"Here are the new birds of paradise plants you asked for Persephone."

"Thank you Charlie, that should be the last of the order; if you want you can head out early."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay late and get these new plants into some proper pots."

"Well don't stay too late, you've been running off your little feet too much lately."

Persephone gave a wave to the retreating back of the order man. The once green sparkling eyes had become dull and empty, the colourful streaks that ran through the platinum hair had become faded and grown out somewhat. Dark circles stood out on the eyes as over the months the once tanned skin was getting paler.

"It's better if I stay late, that way by the time I get home I'm too tired to dream." Persephone muttered to herself as she prepared a pot for one of the several waiting plants.

"Anyone in particular you're trying to block out?"

Persephone whirled around to see the white ninja standing at the entrance of the large greenhouse. This time though he wore no mask, only a white suit. "What are you doing here?" The young woman turned back to her task as Storm Shadow approached.

"I was in the area when I noticed the greenhouse sign up by the road and decided to come look." The ninja glanced at a nearby table and noticed the open laptop.

"Really, your master let you off the leash so that you could come wander the Hawaiian Islands."

A twinkle entered Storm Shadows eyes as he pretended to look at some plants next to the laptop. The hacker was still occupied with the task at hand. "I have no master, as I'm sure Snake Eyes has made you well aware." After a few quick silent keystrokes a small window opened showing a connection, pressing the connect button Storm Shadow made sure to downsize the window so that it wouldn't be noticed.

"When I was speaking about your master I wasn't referring to the one you murdered. I was merely pointing out that you are Rex's little lap dog."

"Indeed. Well I will have you know that I'm being a bad dog in that my master doesn't know I am out here." The small smirk that had been on Storm Shadows face quickly disappeared when he noticed how much the woman before him had changed. *She has lost weight......too much weight, and her eyes have no life left in them.*

"Ahhh, so you have a set of balls when there is no drastic decision to be made but they vanish when you need to make the right one." A blonde eyebrow was arched high as the hacker turned to the white ninja.

"If I had intervened there would have been problems."

"Blah, blah, blah. You were just being a coward!"

"I am not a coward." There was a low growl that was underlying Storms voice.

"Not to sound cliché but, if the shoe fits...."

* * *

Breaker had been sitting in front of three screens, trying to track down Persephone. The right one was filtering through traffic cameras from around the world, the middle ones was tracking the calls made to the hotel in Hawaii that she had originally been designing a garden for; and finally the left screen showed a certain Orc waiting for the Dark Elf to appear.

"Come on Persephone, log on, make a call or cross a street." The poor computer specialist was about ready to pull his hair out when a sudden flicker came from the left screen. "Yes! There is a god!"

Quickly setting to work, Breaker went through the steps of triangulating her exact location. While the newly upgraded computer was working on that, Breaker set up the webcam; intent on talking with the rogue woman. It only took seconds and the computer had Persephone's location. He only hoped that the other hacker would answer the call.

* * *

Persephone was watching the white clad man leave when a ring tone came blaring from her laptop. "What in the hell." Before she could cancel the call, the conversation window popped open and Breaker's face appeared on the screen. *Damn voice recognition.*

"Persephone! Please, before you hang up at least let me know that you're ok."

Sighing, Persephone scratched at the arm band that she sported on her left arm before pulling out the stool stored under the table. *At least it's only Breaker.*

"Hey Breaker, yes everything is fine. Now how did you find me?"

"Ummmmm, you logged on......"

"No I didn't......" It suddenly dawned on her that there was a reason as to why Storm was standing by her laptop. "That little pecker head! He signed on.......Well then I guess that means I'll be spending the night Orc hunting now."

"Awww, come on. Can't you spare him? Just this once?" Breaker was pleading now. "And who logged you in?"

"Why shouldn't I go Orc hunting? He's had six months to level up....the one who so kindly put me online was just a little thorn in my side."

"That's just it Persephone. I may have been logged in all this time but I haven't been playing." Breaker took a quick look at something off screen before turning back to Persephone. "I have been looking for you....Look, Persephone.....you gotta come back, between Duke being a grouch and Snake Eyes sending newbs to the infirmary.....let's just say things would go back to normal."

"I can't, look at what happened to Snake because I wasn't watching over him."

"You weren't even on that mission."

"I still should have done something! All I had to do was get my laptop and I could have tracked what was going on." Persephone was surprised to feel fresh tears falling from her eyes; she thought they were dried up. God only knew how many she shed during the first month she had left.

"Persephone, no one knew what was going to happen.....look, could you please come home before Snake works himself to death and you aren't looking so good yourself."

"I've been working a lot lately, just got a load of new plants in."

"Yeah, living in the small town of Paia."

"Hey, it's a nice little place with nice people and it also happens to have a kick ass restaurant."

Breaker threw his hands up in defence. "Ok, ok. It's a nice place.....how about this; you need a vacation...so why not come to the Pit."

"Breaker there is a beach just down the road from where I live. And why is Snake sending people to the infirmary?"

"He barely stops to take a break, usually he holds back on the new kids but that has come to an end. Poor Doc is getting over run and he's about ready to start giving the man a light sedative."

"Oh tiger....is he at least ok otherwise?"

"No, he's been jumping into missions nonstop. He's not judging situations anymore, it's like he doesn't care about his well being anymore."

"Has Hawk done anything about it?" Persephone didn't like hearing that her tiger wasn't looking after himself as she wiped at more tears.

"He tried, but it hasn't helped.....Rainbow, he's changed, and it's not for the better. The General has been thinking about taking him off missions and having him just do training."

"That's not like Snake Eyes though."

"Well that's the problem, he's not acting like himself and neither are you; would you please come back."

Persephone had to stop the conversation, she couldn't take it anymore. "Look, Breaker....I have to go. I need to get these plants into their pots.....say hi to everyone for me would you." She didn't even wait for Breaker to say anything else before cutting the connection.

* * *

It had been two days since the conversation with Breaker. Persephone now had a matching arm warmer on her right arm. Her laptop was now closed and left at the small bungalow she had been staying at. Instead of leaving work at her usual time; the hacker ended up staying an extra four hours, trying to stop the tears.

"Hey Persephone, do you want some of our latest creation for dessert?"

"Oh no thanks Edna. I don't think I can eat another bite. You guys always over feed me when I come here."

"I'm just glad you took the afternoon off. You need rest and some food." The older woman had taken on the role of adoptive mother ever since Persephone had come to the town.

"I know, I know....but you'll be happy to know that I plan on hitting the beach tomorrow."

"Good, maybe you will meet a nice boy there." Edna gave the hacker a kiss on the cheek as she took the dirty plates to the kitchen.

Persephone left the money on her table and left the quiet restaurant, heading for her home. She entered the dark house and went straight for the shower. It was already 11 at night and she hoped that sleep would come to her.

Opening the bedroom window, Persephone let the cool breeze dry her damp skin. She still couldn't get into the habit of wearing pyjamas and with the warm climate there was no point in starting now. As she pulled down the sheets of the bed, Persephone glanced at the fresh bandages on both of her forearms. Shaking her head the young woman crawled into the cool bed.

"Good night tiger." These words had been spoken every night for the last six months. However this was the first night that the words fell on a pair of ears.

For once it only took about an hour for Persephone to fall into an easy sleep. If the sleep hadn't come then she would have noticed the dark shadow that had slipped through the open window. As the shadow ghoste4d across the floor, soft thumps that were too quiet to wake the sleeping woman turned out to be gloves, a mask and eventually a top and a pair of shoes and bottoms.

Persephone was having the first good dream since leaving the Pit. She was safe and warm in the arms of her tiger. No more worries, no more pain.....everything was perfect. Even the small kiss that her lover would always place on her shoulder felt real. It was a dream she never wanted to end.

Persephone woke up to the chirps of her love bird demanding his breakfast as well as some attention. Rolling to her back, the hacker couldn't help but smile as she remembered the dream. *Now I just need to have one like that every night.* Throwing off the blankets, Persephone padded into the living room, not bothering with clothes.

Spotting his mommy, the little blue and rose colored bird voiced his happiness. "Good morning little man, how are we this morning." As soon as the small cage door was open the bird flew out and landed on the woman's shoulder. He then proceeded to give her tiny bird kisses on the cheek. "Alright young man, let's see what's in the kitchen."

Before Persephone could even leave the living room the sound of running water reached her ears. Why she hadn't heard it when she got out of bed she would never know, but she did know that someone was in her house. The odd thing was was that her bird was not even concerned about; which wasn't normal. *Who is in my house?*

Making her way over to the bathroom, Persephone didn't know what to do. Should she open the door to see who was there, call for help.....what. The feel of the bird's feet on her bare shoulder brought the fact that she was naked to her attention. But before she could even make it to the bedroom the water shut off. It was the sound of the door opening that made her turn around to see someone step out of the bathroom in a towel.

Her breath left her as she stared at the most beautiful sight before her eyes. There glistening in the morning sun was a powerful tiger. His eyes seemed to glow as the light hit them and it made it even harder for Persephone to get any words to form. There was only one word that she could get out as the predator stared at her from ten feet away.

"Snake."

* * *

_Ok so I was a little late on getting this one up....sinus infections will do that to a person lol R&R Please...Cheers ^_^_


	19. Section 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....only Persephone

* * *

Section 19

* * *

Persephone didn't know what to do; one part of her wanted to run and hide while another part wanted to leap into the man's arms. It wasn't hard to figure out how the ninja had found her, a certain techie was going to be paying for it later.

Before she could think of the perfect punishment for Breaker, an imposing shadow was in front of her. Looking up Persephone met a pair of concerned eyes. She also noticed the numerous white scars that littered Snake Eyes' body. The guilt that had plagued her only became more intense. This was the last thing she needed right now. It seemed that Breaker had been telling the truth about Snake over working himself, muscles were larger and his eyes showed just how exhausted he was.

Snake Eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew that Persephone had lost some weight but it didn't feel like much when he had held her in his arms last night. Now that she was standing in the sunlit hallway the weight loss was very evident. The dark shadows under the once bright green eyes made his heart twist with pain. Then there were the matching bandages on her forearms that made him worried.

"Snake...w wh what are you doing here?" Persephone could barely form the sentence as her knees were beginning to shake as it was.

The silent man didn't answer the question, instead he raised both hands and cradled her face. In silence his fingers slowly caressed down her cheeks and to her neck. As he reached Persephone's collar bone a sharp little chirp drew his gaze to her left shoulder. Having been so absorbed with the woman before him, the small bird came as a bit of a surprise. A small smile crept onto his face as the love bird hopped onto his hand and up his arm and came to rest on his shoulder.

*little traitor.*

Snake Eyes turned back to his task and continued to trail his fingers down Persephone's body. He didn't like how her ribs and hip bones stuck out; the ninja always liked the feel of her curves beneath his hands.

Persephone could only stand in shock as Snake gave her a once over with his hands. Try as she might she couldn't stop the sensual heat that was beginning to gather in her nether region. *Easy there Persephone, don't break down. Just send Snake home and everything will go back to normal.* The gentle touch that was felt on the short downy hair brought Persephone out of her thoughts. Looking down the hacker could only hold her breath as she watched the silent man inspect the new hair that had grown. *Note to self....schedual a Brazilian.* Her cheeks grew red as Snake Eyes continued to feel up the new treat. It was when Persephone felt a thick finger slip into her folds that she put a stop to the inspection.

Placing a hand on top of Snake Eyes exploring one, she drew his attention away from discovering just how much she was enjoying his touch. "Snake....Please, why are you here?"

Sighing, the ninja stared at the small hand that had a hold of his own. As his gaze traveled up he came to the white bandage that wrapped around a small section of Persephone's forearm. With new determination, Snake stood back up. **'I came for you.'**

"Why?"

'**Because we miss you....I miss you.'**

"I miss you guys too...you most of all." Fresh tears were gathering. "But you know why I cant go back.....I failed you."

'**No you didn't! You were there for me when I needed you, you found and freed me.' **Snake quickly brushed the tears from his little hackers face. He hated seeing her in any mood other than happy.

"But I should have been....." Persephone found herself cut off by the sudden movement of Snake Eyes as he pulled her to the bathroom. "Wh....what?"

Going silent again, Snake didn't answer as he entered the bathroom with Persephone in tow. Remembering the small bird, Snake Eyes quickly left to put the bird back into his cage. Getting back to the task at hand he picked the young woman up and placed her on the counter. Opening the drawers under the sink the ninja began searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Once again, she only got silence as an answer as Snake kept looking. Persephone was about to get off the counter when Snake Eyes stood upright with his prize.

Sccissors in hand, Snake Eyes took a hold of Persephone's left hand. When she tried to struggle from the firm grip Snake gave her a questioning look. "Its fine, I....I got it from work...it's nothing to worry about."

Raising an eyebrow at the woman, Snake went back to his mission; carefully cutting the bandages away he revealed small cuts both old and new. Once both forearms were exposed, Snake Eyes looked at Persephone for an explanation.

'**These cuts are not from work!'**

"Of course they are....I'm around so many different plants and pots that I always end up scrapping my arms."

Snake wasn't buying any of it. **'These are not scrapes from a plant or a pot.' **A pained look crossed his face. **'Why would you cut yourself Persephone?'**

The question broke through what was left of the wall that Persephone had built up over the months. Sobbing she sought the strength of her tiger who was quick to give it. "I.....it was the only thing that took away the pain in my heart, I was able to forget....if only for a little while." Her body shook with ever sob that ran through her body.

Snake Eyes shuddered as he thought about the pain Persephone must have felt along with the pain that had dwelt in his own heart. He knew that the only way to make the empty feeling go away was to have Persephone back in his arms. Even if he had to leave Alpha Team then he wouldn't hesitate; Snake just hoped that it never came to that.

"I know it was wrong....but....but it..." A pair of warm lips stopped Persephone from finishing the sentence. The tears continued but her resistance fell as she tentitvly responded to the kiss.

Not waiting, Persephone deepened the kiss as she drew Snake Eyes closer so that he was standing between her knees. "Tiger, how I missed this." The pair finally broke away for air.

Snake leaned forward until his forehead touched Persephone's as they gasped for breath. The pair could only close their eyes and bask in the warmth of the connection that had once been broken re-establish itself. Persephone could feel a new wave of tears welling up, but instead of being tears of sadness they were happy ones.

Without breaking the quiet moment the hacker reached for Snake Eyes waist and pulled the towel away. *Hmmmmmm this brings back a certain memory.*

Snake gasped at the feel of cool soft fingers against his exposed thighs. Pulling away from the woman, the ninja glanced over at the shower before leaving the warmth of his lover. When she moaned at the loss Snake gave her a gentle smile as he turned the shower on. After making sure that the water was just the right temperature Snake Eyes scooped Persephone off the counter and set her down under the running water.

Before she could ask if he was going to be joining her, the tiger was already pouring a small amount of scented soap into his hand. Persephone stood and watched as Snake Eyes lathered the soap up before he slowly began to run it gently up one of her arms. Taking care to avoid the cuts on Persephone's arms Snake messaged the muscles as he moved up and down her arms. As he moved from one part of the hackers body to the next a familiar tension was beginning to build up.

Finally rinsing off his hands the ninja reached down for the most sensitive place on Persephone's body. At the sound of the hackers gasp Snake felt blood rushing to his own sensitive region. Putting his own needs aside; Snake concentrated on the feel of the slick folds beneath his fingers. However the wetness quickly vanished as the water washed it away. *Cant have this now can we.*

Persephone was enjoying all the attention she was getting that she couldn't help but feel a little....ok very disappointed when her tigers hand stopped. This was short lived though when the water from the shower was directed in another spot.

Now that the annoying water had been dealt with, Snake was able to continue where he had left off. Kneeling down before the woman he loved, the ninja leaned in to give some attention to the soft thighs by showering them with small kisses. His mouth wasn't the only thing on the move, hands that couldn't stay still sought out the already firm nub that was hiding at the top of his lovers slit.

"Snake." Persephone was a little surprised at how quickly the ninja had moved. Pressure was already starting to build up and she wasn't sure just how long she would be able to hold out for. The answer came to her when Snake Eyes let a single digit slip into her heated entrance.

While Snake gently slid his finger in and out of Persephone's already snug tunnel he couldn't help but let his mouth wander to the now soaking folds for a taste. As his tongue lapped up the liquids that leaked from his lover he felt her hips begin to rock in time with his hand. Pulling the single finger out Snake let a second digit join as he thrust the pair as far as he could before quickening the pace.

Persephone squealed in surprised pleasure when she felt the addition of a second finger. It was bad enough that she had a hard time standing when Snake was pumping one finger into her body, now there was two along with a tongue that was driving her crazy.

* * *

The smell of fresh coffee and the sounds of bacon cooking brought Persephone out of the warm fuzzy haze that she had fallen into after the shower. Sighing, the hacker slowly stretched as she swung her feet out of bed and to the floor. Her body still hummed from the recent 'exercise' in and out of the shower and she couldn't help but smile about it.

Spotting an open duffle bag, Persephone couldn't help but dig through it until she found a certain black button up shirt to wear. Taking a few deep breaths she closed her eyes as she re-memorized her tigers scent. *Just one day Persephone, that is all you get. Then you have to send him back to the Pit.* With that thought chanting in her head, Persephone wandered to the kitchen where the silent man was preparing their late breakfast.

* * *

_Thank you my little gum drops for all the awesome reviews ^_^...I know this chapter is a little crappy...well at least I kinda think it is lol but the next should be better..until then Cheers ^_^_


	20. Section 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...only Persephone

* * *

Section 20

"Hey little birdie, such a cute little bird." Baby talk and poking fingers came to an abrupt end. "Owwww...the little bastard bit me!"

"Well that's what you get for sticking your fingers in the cage." Slender hands pulled the large bird cage away from a nosey pilots grasp. "We're here to get Persephone's stuff, not play around." Scarlett gave her handsome man a smile. "Besides, I would bite you too if you poked at me."

"Damn girl, must you tease."

"You know you like it." The red head gave the pilot a quick wink before heading out to the trucks with the bird in hand making sure to sway her hips in a provocative manner.

"Ok you two; we still have a bedroom and bathroom to pack up, save the love talk for later." Heavy Duty appeared out of the kitchen carrying a large box.

"We were just playin." With a shrug of his shoulders, Ripcord started heading for the only bedroom in the house. Once there he found his best friend looking a little flabbergasted. "What's wrong?"

"I am never packing Persephone's room up again." Duke wanted to wash his eyes out with bleach.

"Seriously man, it can't be...that...wow, now that's a toy." Ripcord was now peering over Duke's shoulder to see a pale purple sex toy in Duke's hands. "Our little nerd has a fully loaded wabbit...naughty girl."

"Shut up." Duke quickly wrapped it up and placed it in a small box. "I did not need to see that."

"Don't hide it too well, Sepho is gonna need to be able to find it easily when her and Snake Eyes play." Rip pulled the box away from Duke and grabbed a jiffy marker and proceeded to label it 'underwear.' "There we go, now the man can make use of it on that nerd."

"You are a sick sick man, you know that right." Duke had moved on to another box as he tried to erase the image of the mock penis that he found in his baby sisters room.

"Oh come on, there is nothing wrong with a little play time in the bedroom."

"Ok, ok. No more talking about my sister's sex life." The soldier thrust a pile of clothes in a box, trying to speed up the packing process. He wanted to get everything dealt with and get everyone back to the Pit as soon as possible.

"Found the lube! Ooooooo, tingle sensation...nice. In the box with its friend it goes."

"Ripcord!"

* * *

"I can't believe we did that, someone could have seen us." Persephone was still in a hum from the romp that had occurred in a small sea cave at the beach.

**-It was fun. I have never done anything like that before.- **Snake Eyes was feeling more like himself now that his little hacker was at his side again. He hoped that the team had everything done so he could pick Persephone up and take her home where she belonged.

"Ok, it was fun...very fun." Persephone giggled at her tiger as they continued to walk back to the house. "So, how much time off did Hawk give you?"

**-A few days.-** Snake signed to his lover. Ahead he could see the two large trucks that had been brought in to carte Persephone's items in. His hopes that the hacker would not notice were dashed away though.

"What is going on?" Persephone couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Why are there two trucks in front of my house?"

Snake Eyes avoided Persephone's gaze as she gave him a small glare. **–I don't know...-**

"Really...why am I having a hard time believing that." Persephone grumbled as she walked up to the now empty house.

"Hey nerd! How was the beach!"

"Rip? Wha...Conrad?...Scar, H...Just what in the hell is going on here?" Persephone was beyond pissed. Those she thought she could trust had gone behind her back and moved her stuff. When a hand was felt on her shoulder she couldn't help but shrug it off. "You did this, didn't you!"

**-Please, I want you to come back...where you belong.- **Snake Eyes tried to get the hacker to calm down but it wasn't working out as well as he had planned.

"Seph, you can't keep living like this. Just look at yourself." Duke approached the couple, determined to get his sister on that truck and home.

"There was a reason why I left Conrad." Persephone glared daggers at her big brother. "And if you weren't such a bloody wanker then you would have left me alone." Whirling back around on Snake Eyes, Persephone prepared to give the man a tongue lashing when she felt a sudden prick in her neck. "Wha..." Looking back at Duke she noticed a small syringe in his hand.

"Sorry Seph." It was the last thing Persephone could make out before things went blurry. "Don't worry Snake, I'll take the blame for this...or better yet, I can always blame Doc; I mean he did give it to me."

* * *

Persephone had refused to speak to anyone when she woke up in Snake Eyes' room. The boxes that held all of her clothes were sitting in the room, ready to be unpacked. Snake Eyes had stayed out of the room; trying to give her time to calm down. "If he thinks I'm going to calm down and forgive him that easily..."

* * *

Persephone laid back on the bed, towel half hazardly draped on her still damp body. She had missed everyone, she truly did but the way they had gone about bringing her back was just rude. The flight was exhausting and the hot shower did nothing to wake her back up. "Men...uggggh." Closing her eyes, Persephone let herself drift off into a restful sleep.

Snake quietly entered his room, hoping to not disturb Persephone and looked into the bedroom to see a very nearly naked hacker sprawled out on the bed. The sight caused blood to rush straight to his groin as lust filled his thoughts. *Easy Snake, this is not the time.*

To try and distract the thoughts that were running through his mind; the ninja moved to the boxes of clothes waiting to be unpacked. He had made sure that Persephone's things were brought to his room so that they could be together. Duke wasn't all that thrilled about it but relented in the end.

Silently Snake emptied the large boxes and then moved on to a small box that sat on the dresser marked 'underwear'. With deft hands, Snake opened the box to only find two objects and not the underwear; one a bottle and the other was wrapped in a cloth. Taking the bottle out the ninja was a little shocked to see what the label said. *Tingle sensation? Hmmmmm, I wonder.* Placing the lubricant down, Snake lifted the other object out and unwrapped it carefully. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the vibrating falice. Images of Persephone lying on the bed with the toy gliding in and out of her wet entrance sent more blood rushing to his member. Remembering that Persephone was still mad gave the dark man an idea on how to redeem himself.

Taking the cap off the lube, Snake carefully squeezed a small amount on the pale colored toy before walking to the bed. *Hope this works, even if it's a little underhanded.* Eyes traveling down to the pale blonde fuzz that his a treasure, Snake pressed the switch and felt the toy softly vibrate in his hand. Pressing the tip of the quivering toy to the hidden button the ninja basked in the gasps that he brought from Persephone's mouth.

Keeping a close watch on the sleeping woman, Snake let the slick toy slide down into the waiting folds. The easy movement told the man that she was already wet and ready.

Persephone knew she was dreaming she had to be; Snake Eyes wasn't foolish enough to tease when she was mad at him...right? *Right, and Snake doesn't vibrate...* Letting the dream take control, Persephone couldn't help but raise her hips to meet the vibrating object that had begun to gently enter her in soft thrusts. The vibration intensified the deeper the falic object went, it wasn't until she felt a buttoned appendage rub against her sensitive nub did Persephone realize what the object was. Moaning in pleasure, the panting woman opened her eyes to be greeted by intense tiger eyes.

With a sudden shift of his hand, Snake Eyes gave the toy a sudden thrust; drawing a cry of pleasure from his now very awake lover. "What are you doing?"

Paying no attention to the question, the ninja let his gaze wander down to where the vibrating toy lay within the woman beneath him and continued to give her quick thrusts.

"Snake...if you think...ahhh...tha...that you can...get me to...mmmmm...forgive you...it's not going...to work." Persephone was trying so hard to ignore the fact that her tiger looked absolutely hot kneeling over her body, pleasuring her with the toy she had purchased that it made speaking very difficult.

The silent man smirked at her struggles and proceeded to speed up the thrusts, bringing Persephone to the edge of her orgasm only to back off, denying her the completion he knew she sought.

Persephone cried out in frustration as her tiger refused to let her come to completion. "Stop teasing..."

Snake shook his head and started the torture cycle all over again. His own frustration was starting to get the better of him but as long as the hacker stayed still then he would ride out the pain. By the fourth time that Snake Eyes had brought Persephone to the brink he could tell that she was about to cave in.

It was too much, the pleasure had become so intense that all Persephone could do was writhe with each wave. *Shit, what did Snake do...google 'ways to pleasure a woman to death with her own wrabbit?'* Tide number four was rising and knowing that her tiger was not going to back down, Persephone did the only thing that she knew she could do...give in and forgive the man she loved.

"Alright, alright...I forgive you! Now stop with the teasing! I need to feel you inside of me!"

With eyes lit up in lust and happiness, Snake Eyes was more than willing to comply with the demand.

* * *

_See, I wasn't going to be cruel and leave them apart...thanks to my little gum drops for all the great reviews ^_^ Cheers_


	21. Section 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...only Persephone

Section 21

* * *

'Ding dong, ding dong.'

"Breaker, your BlackBerry went off." Duke called out to the techie from the breakfast table.

The computer technician set his plate down and grabbed the phone before sitting. "Strange, a little early for messages."

"Who is it from?" Ripcord looked up from his Belgian waffle.

"It's...it's from...Persephone." Breaker wasn't sure if he wanted to open the txt. Sure the other hacker had been back at the Pit for about three weeks but this was the first anyone other than Snake Eyes had heard anything vocal or text wise from her.

"Well, you gonna open it?" The pilot was curious now, he missed his short nerdy Persephone.

"I'm a little scared to, she's probably still angry at me for telling you guys where she was." Staring down at the small glowing screen where the message waited.

"You might as well open it up Breaker, at least she is 'talking' to you." Duke folded up his paper and reached for his cooling coffee.

"I guess." Holding his breath, Breaker opened the message.

'Turn on your laptop.'

"What does it say?"

"She wants me to turn on my laptop."

"Why?"

"Rip, I don't think Seph is going to tell the man why." Duke commented while he watched a nervous Breaker switch on the silver laptop.

"Maybe it's a surprise 'I forgive you for telling everyone my location' I mean, how long can the woman go not talking to us?"

"If only Rip, if only." Breaker punched in his pass code and waited for the welcome screen to show. What came up on the screen wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Instead of the latest photos of his home country popping up, a still of both his and Persephone's game characters came up. Only this time his head was in place of the Orc's and the Elf's head had been replaced with the angry hackers.

"Oh shit man, this cant be good." Ripcord watched as the background took shape in the form of a dark stormy grave yard.

"Ya think!" The three men watched as the two characters began to move. While the Breaker headed Orc waved toward the 'audience' the Persephone headed Dark Elf raised a large claymore.

"Uh oh, here it comes." Duke knew what was coming.

The Elf swung the blade towards the unsuspecting Orc. With a single chop 'Breaker' lost the lower section of his legs. Falling to the ground the Orc began to flail around not looking so happy anymore. The carnage continued until Breakers character was nothing but a pile of rotting flesh...save for the 'Breaker' head that ended up on a pole.

"Ok, so we can all agree that she's still mad at me." Breaker knew he was going to have nightmares for the next month...if not longer.

"Ouch, that girl has got some serious nerd skills."

"Who has nerd skills? You aren't picking on Persephone again and behind her back even." The pilots favourite red head entered the common room carrying a small package.

"If you saw what she just did to Breaker's game character then you would understand." Duke picked his paper back up and went back to reading.

"Well its better than her not communicating with us at all." Scarlett placed the small package in front of Ripcord. "This came in the mail for you."

"Thanks babe." Rip leaned up and gave his girl a quick kiss before opening the package.

Inside the box was a little Ziploc bag with a note taped to it. 'I warned you.' Panic filled the pilot as he quickly ripped open the small bag. What waited for him made him want to cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MR. Potato Head!" A small white arm came out of the bag and now lay on the table.

"Well she did warn you." Duke watched as Ripcord clutched the little arm from the toy. "Besides aren't you too old to be playing with that thing?"

"But he's my favourite."

"Face it Ripcord, we're screwed." Breaker closed the laptop and stared eating.

"Hey why are we the only ones to get punished?"

"I'm sure we'll get ours soon enou..."

"What the hell Duke!" The few Alphas at the table watched as a very angry Doc stormed into the room. "I told you to use the injection as a last resort! Not make things easier for you!"

* * *

"Ahhhhh, karma. How I enjoy dishing it out." Persephone sighed as she stretched out on Snake Eyes' bed. She wasn't going to stay mad at them for long, in fact she hadn't been angry with them for a while. Revenge took time if you wanted to make it good.

'**You didn't really send Ripcord's childhood toy in pieces did you?' **A certain tiger signed before removing his towel and began to get dressed.

"No, it's from another one, I just want to make him squirm a little."

'**Oh, you mean like how I make you squirm.' **The silent man watched as lust filled his lovers eyes which in turn sent blood running to his recently spent member.

"You make me squirm in a very different, very good way tiger."

Snake smiled down at Persephone as he reached out a hand and let his fingers glide from her ankle up to her knee before moving up her inner thigh. He made sure to 'accidentally' slip a single digit into her already heated core before moving back down to Persephone's foot again.

"Must you tease me so much." The hacker was already breathless from the light touch.

'**Yes. Now come on, we're going to miss breakfast.'**

"You mean brunch, we already had breakfast." Persephone smirked at the ninja before getting off the bed and went in search of something to wear.

* * *

_Yes i know this one took forever to get up __ just took a really long time to come up with something lol...and ya...im all out of ideas now...i'll try to keep going though for all my little gum drops._

_Cheers ^_^_


End file.
